Jasper's Choice
by emmettroselover
Summary: Sequel to Leah's Choice. Jasper had no intentions of encountering Maria again, but when she conquers Zafrina's territory, many choices must be made. What will Jasper do when he is confronted by his creator? How will Alice react? Jasper/Alice, Rosalie/Emmett, Bella/Edward, Esme/Carlisle, Renesmee/Nahuel, Seth/Kaya, and more!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Meyer owns all of the original characters and plot of Twilight.

AN: Well, it never fails. Just when I think I am done with the Renesmee's Choice Series, another idea pops in my head and I must continue it. This story takes place after Leah's Choice, so if you have not read any of the other stories…Renesmee's Choice, Seth's Choice, Consequences, Rosalie's Choice, and Leah's Choice….then I suggest you read those first. Here is Jasper's Choice and I hope you read, enjoy, and review!

Chapter 1

The holiday season had every member of the Cullen family in a euphoric mood. While Carlisle suggested that the family move to the island Marcus and Didyme bestowed upon them after the holidays, Alice and Esme had other plans. Both women wanted the family to spend their first Christmas together in their new home and Rosalie was more than happy to dive into the festivities. She wanted her son to be able to enjoy Christmas in a way that the vampires rarely did. Time blurred by in such a long existence and birthdays and special holidays were sometimes overlooked. Rosalie was never one to celebrate much. She did not find her existence worthy of much celebration until she and Emmett were able to complete their family and making sure Zach enjoyed the festivities became a priority for everyone. As a result, the family moved from their home in Hoquiam and, with much planning on Alice's part, was able to move onto the island and have the mansion decorated by Christmas. Garrett was adamant about staying close to the Cullens, just in case any excitement occurred, and the Denali clan was more than happy to join in on the fun. Gifts were exchanged, games were played, and carols were sung. It felt natural, almost normal, even for a group of supernatural beings that had been through so much over the years.

The island was a welcomed change and after the bustle of the holidays, everyone concentrated on making it their home. As a whole, the island was sixty seven acres of meadows, stands of majestic Fir, Cedar, and groves, and a small beach of sand and boulders situation on the east end of the property. They were surrounded by nature and their home was luxurious beyond their expectations. Emmett and Seth turned the spacious den into a game room with a large entertainment center for all their video games. Jasper and Carlisle filled the study with books and historical maps. Rosalie organized the four car garage and Bella and Edward added their book collection to the massive library on the second floor of the three story house. Alice flitted around the house decorating each room while Esme made sure the kitchen was well equipped. Renesmee, Kaya, and Nahuel stocked the pantry, freezer, and refrigerator with food while the Denalis entertained Zach.

He was new to the idea of moving and was not fond of it already, but with vampires doing the tasks, it did not take long to settle in. While there were four cottages on the island, everyone preferred to stay in the main house, only leaving to go hunt in the Olympic Forest, which was an hour away from their location. Marcus and Didyme planned the location of the island perfectly. They were secluded from humans, yet only a swim away from their usual hunting grounds. Plus, there were three boats, two yachts, and a customized ferry to hold their cars when they wanted to venture out. Everything they could possibly think of was on the island and they adored their new home.

Once Alice and Esme inspected the house and were satisfied, everyone fell into a routine. It was the first day of January, the start of another year, and spirits were high. The sound of laughter was a constant and Jasper was buzzing with the blissfulness of his family's happiness. Eleazar and Carlisle were in the study sharing stories about times far behind them. Garrett and Benjamin refused to pass up a chance to help Zach harness his abilities and were in the yard with Emmett and Jasper teaching Zach how to benefit from his powers. Bella and Edward were in the living room playing a competitive game of chess since she was the only one who could have a fair chance against him besides Alice, while Renesmee taught Kaya how to play the piano. Seth and Nahuel were bickering back and forth as they played a video game, which made their mates shake their heads as their voices carried throughout the house. Kate, Carmen, and Tanya ventured out to Victoria where much shopping could be done while they also explored the area. Rosalie helped Esme in the kitchen and the two of them finished making yet another fresh batch of cookies.

"You know you spoil him with all of these cookies. The boy is thirty eight years old, but will pout if you do not make them for him," teased Rosalie as they cleaned up the kitchen and the last of the cookies baked in the oven. Esme scoffed.

"Really, are you trying to tease me about how Seth can get over on me because last time I checked, you were the one who could not resist his puppy dog eyes?"

"Pun intended," asked Rosalie and they giggled. She glanced at the oven. "When will the cookies be ready?"

"Trust me, Seth will know," informed Esme and before Rosalie could question her, Seth's voice echoed through the house.

"I smell cookies," he announced and Esme winked at her.

"See," she giggled. Seth hurried down the stairs, but as soon as he entered the kitchen, Nahuel blurred past him, opened the oven, and grabbed a cookie. Seth's jaw dropped as Nahuel hopped onto the counter with a smug smile and ate a chocolate chip cookie.

"These are delicious Esme," complimented Nahuel and Rosalie had to bite her tongue to stop from laughing at Seth's shocked expression.

"Those are mine! That's it Nahuel, you can beat me in a race or wrestling, you can even top my score in Halo, but you never, ever eat my cookies. Let's take this outside," demanded Seth and Nahuel smirked as he hopped down from the counter. He pulled out the sheet of cookies and ate another one.

"You forgot I beat you at chess too," he taunted. Seth took a step toward him as Nahuel laughed, but Esme shook her head.

"There will be no fighting in this house and I knew this would happen. Seth, that was not the first batch I made, here you go sweetie," she explained as she grabbed a Ziploc bag of cookies and handed them to him. Nahuel rolled his eyes and Seth sighed happily.

"Oh Esme you do love me," he cooed as he hugged her and she kissed his cheek.

"Of course I do now you two play nice," she said and Nahuel winked at her.

"You spoil us, but I think we all know who you spoil the most and I am not talking about the two year old in the house," teased Nahuel and Seth raised an eyebrow.

"Was that directed toward me," he asked and Nahuel ruffled his hair.

"Oh poor Seth is getting picked on. I better be careful or you'll get your mommy." Rosalie glanced at Seth who smirked and crossed his arms.

"Oh I know she could take you, but don't worry. I won't let Rose kick your butt. I have something better in mind." Nahuel's eyes widened and he looked back and forth between Rosalie and Seth.

"No, no, no, I meant Sue, not Rose. I did not mean it that….."

"Don't worry Nahuel, I won't tell my mommy to beat you up….yet," taunted Seth as he walked out and Nahuel gulped as Rosalie giggled.

"Seth, wait, let's talk about this," he tried to reason as he followed Seth out and Esme shook her head with a smile.

"I pity anyone who messes with Zach or Seth. I have seen your mean streak," teased Esme and Rosalie smirked.

"I have seen yours as well. You might be sweet, but I have seen you in battle. No one should dare mess with Mama Cullen or her cubs," she teased back, but then frowned as she thought for a moment.

"What," asked Esme.

"Seth isn't one to turn down a fight, especially after Nahuel ate his cookies."

"That boy and his cookies, I think he is addicted. Maybe I should try weaning him off by…." Suddenly, Nahuel's yell from outside made them run to the door just in time to see him tumble into a tree, tipping it over in the process. Rosalie gritted her teeth as everyone else inside the house joined her and Esme on the porch to see what happened. Zach and Seth high fived, Emmett was rolling on the ground in hysterical laughter along with Garrett, and Jasper and Benjamin shook their heads. Renesmee ran over to her mate as he made it to his feet.

"Aunt Rose," said Renesmee and Zach, Seth, and Emmett gasped as Rosalie marched over to them.

"Zachary Carlisle McCarty Cullen, what did I tell you about using your power," she scolded and he looked down as Seth sighed.

"Rose, it was my fault and…."

"I know it was Seth. Stop using him to get back at people. He is not your personal weapon and Emmett, it is not funny," she shouted, but Emmett could not stop smiling.

"But….but my baby boy is just getting so big and strong. I am so proud," he said pretending to wipe a tear and Renesmee shook her head as she walked over to them with Nahuel.

"Uncle Emmett, he could have hurt him," she warned, but Emmett scoffed.

"He is fine and I knew he wouldn't hurt him….even if Nahuel is a half breed," he laughed and Garrett was laughing so hard on the ground he could not make a sound. His body shook with mirth, but Esme was not as amused as she assessed the damage. The tree Nahuel fell into was lifted from its roots and leaning against another tree beside it. A sizable hole and clumped up dirt lay in the wreckage and she crossed her arms.

"We just got here and you are already destroying the beautiful gift we were given," she asked Seth and he looked down. Zach pushed out his bottom lip as he held his arms up to his grandmother. Esme scooped him up and he kissed her cheek.

"Sorry grandma," he said with an apologetic smile and she winked at him.

"It is okay sweetie. Just do not listen to your big brother. He will get you in trouble. Seth, cookies," she said holding out her hand for the bag of cookies in his hand and he gasped.

"Wait, I can fix this," he assured and Kaya shook her head as her mate frantically ran over to Benjamin. "Ben, come on, I know you can make it better. It is just uprooted."

"I don't know Seth. What's in it for me? I don't like cookies," teased Benjamin and Seth groaned.

"Oh come on, not you too. Don't do it for me. Do it for Esme…..and for my cookies," he pleaded.

"Fine, but you owe me and stop getting Zach to do your dirty work," he advised and concentrated on the tree. He walked over to it, placed it back into its spot, and rooted it back into the ground where it belonged with ease. Esme smiled appreciatively at him, but Rosalie was not as forgiving.

"Seth, you and Nahuel keep my little boy out of your bickering. Zach, I know you look up to your big brother, but we do not use our powers on family, understand," she asked and he nodded as he hugged his mother.

"Understand," agreed Zach as Seth ruffled his curly blond hair.

"Sorry Z, I didn't mean to get you in trouble. Esme….please….please don't take my cookies. You saw him teasing me."

"Yes I did, but you two need to learn how to play nice or there will be no more cookies in this house," she informed and Seth, Nahuel, Renesmee, and Kaya gasped. Seth's jaw dropped and he held his hand over his heart.

"That hurts, that really hurts," said Seth as he sulked and Renesmee gave her grandmother a pout.

"You know grandma, they were just playing. You do not have to be so cruel about it," she said as she looked down and pouted as well. Nahuel nodded.

"We meant no harm," he added and Kaya shook her head.

"Sad, sad day," she said with a sad smile. Esme's defenses faltered seeing how devastated they were by her words.

"Okay, I take it back…"

"Thanks Esme, you're the best," cheered Seth and he followed a smiling Kaya, Renesmee, and Nahuel inside as Esme stood there dumbfounded. Rosalie wrapped an arm around her mother with a smug smile.

"I do believe the puppy dog eyes work on you as well and let's be honest. You were never able to resist Renesmee," she teased before taking Zach inside for a bath. Bella winked at Esme from the doorway as the others tried not to laugh.

"Don't feel bad mom. You were outnumbered," comforted Bella and Esme shook her head with a smile.

"Yes, I suppose I was," she agreed. Edward laughed as he read her thoughts. She was not upset, the opposite really. She had a house full of children to watch over and she could not be happier. Edward glanced at Jasper and read his mind, which was surprisingly troubled. He looked around for Alice and realized what Jasper was worried about. The two of them waited until the others dispersed before standing on the porch to speak.

"She did not go with Carmen, Tanya, and Kate into Victoria for shopping. That was my first red flag, but I believe something has been wrong for a couple of days now," informed Jasper and Edward slowly nodded.

"She has been blocking me and I did not even realize it. I thought she was listing things constantly because of her excitement over the move," agreed Edward.

"Her emotions were difficult to read. She knows how to control them around me and I noticed she was anxious." Bella walked over to them and frowned in confusion.

"Something is wrong with Alice," she asked, but Edward shook his head.

"Nothing to worry about, love, come for a walk with me. Jasper, I will let you know if I find out anything," said Edward.

"She said she wanted to give the island one last once over. You know she is constantly thinking of things to do," said Jasper and they both nodded before racing into the wooded area surrounding the house. Edward was quiet as they started up a cliff and Bella sighed.

"You know something don't you?"

"I know Alice. She is hiding something from me and from Jasper, which worries me."

"Do you think she is in trouble?"

"I do not know, but we are about to find out," said Edward and Bella gave a small smile when she saw Alice sitting at the top of the cliff with her legs crossed underneath her like a child. She stared out at the water, the waves crashing into the rocks below, and her eyes barely focused as Edward and Bella sat on either side of her. They waited patiently until she found the words to say.

"Everyone is so happy right now. At Christmas, for the first time in a long time, it was like everyone was at peace. I have never seen Rosalie and Emmett look so happy when Zach opened his presents. Hearing Carlisle tell Christmas stories by the fire, Esme humming carols as she baked cookies, it was all so perfect."

"Alice, what have you seen," asked Edward as Bella slipped her hand into Alice's, bracing for the worst.

"I saw it the day after Christmas. Zafrina's decision triggered it, but I was not expecting to see it so clearly."

"See what Alice, tell us what you saw," asked Bella and Alice closed her eyes as she let her thoughts flow freely. Edward immediately stiffened as he read her mind and gulped.

"Jasper….." Alice cut him off.

"Cannot know about this, it does not concern him."

"And we are supposed to turn our backs on those who have helped us before? That will not work and it is not your choice to make."

"It is a choice I will make," shouted Alice and Bella jumped at the fury in Alice's eyes. She had never seen her sister so angry before and it frightened her.

"Tell me what is going on," demanded Bella and Edward and Alice locked eyes as he read her thoughts. Bella could tell they were having a silent conversation, Alice with her thoughts and Edward through his expressions. They finally broke eye contact and he held the bridge of his nose.

"Zafrina is arriving today. She needs our help. She returned home to the Amazons last month to find her coven gone. Other vampires took over their territory," confessed Edward and Bella gasped.

"Senna and Kachiri, were they killed?"

"No, they fled to Chile, but that is not what worries us," informed Edward. Alice looked away and Bella gritted her teeth.

"Okay seriously, this secretive stuff is starting to get on my nerves. What am I missing? What are you worried about?" Edward sighed and looked at his sister sympathetically. One word made Bella stiffen and realize the severity of the situation.

"Maria," he whispered. With that word, silence fell over them, and they each were lost in thought.

Zafrina sighed in relief as she pulled her boat onto the sandy shore of the east side of the island. It had been a long trip full of anxiety, but she knew getting to the Cullens was necessary if there was any hope of saving her coven. While she was not as connected to Kachiri and Senna as she had been in the past, they were still important in her existence. The three of them had been together before she even knew the Cullen coven existed, but she was intrigued by their way of life. Their concept of family, even if they were vampires, made their connections stronger than any she had ever seen and she gravitated toward them and the Denalis. Fighting alongside them created a bond she never could have fathomed and she hoped that they would stand beside her in her time of need. Edward, Alice, and Bella appeared on the shore and she smiled at them as she approached. The waxing gibbous moon hung high in the sky, illuminating the island along with the lights from the main house.

"I hoped you would see me coming. There is not much time," she explained and Edward nodded.

"We know and the three of us have been trying to decide the best course of action," he informed.

"The three of you, you have not told the others? I do not know how much time we have. We must go," she urged.

"The moon tells me we have time. In my visions, they are blurry, but I see the full moon."

"Even then we only have three days starting tomorrow and there is much to do. We must inform the others," said Zafrina taking a step toward the house, but Alice stepped in front of her. Zafrina looked at her cautiously and Bella sighed.

"There is a complication. We know who has taken over your territory," explained Bella and Zafrina scoffed.

"Then why did you not mention that sooner? Who is it?"

"It is Maria," confessed Bella as Alice looked down. Zafrina's eyes widened as realization dawned on her.

"I see. So you will turn your back on me and my coven after all I have done…." Edward interrupted her.

"Of course not, we are going to help you. We just do not know if Jasper should be involved. The two of them have a very….deep past and we do not want to do anything that could….." Edward suddenly stopped and groaned as Jasper appeared.

"Talking about me," he asked with a curious look and Alice looked away as he walked over to them. "I am surprised you did not see me coming. Which means you are concentrating entirely too hard on something else."

"Jasper," tried Alice, but he turned to Zafrina.

"Zafrina, we will help you. I know Maria's strategies. I am sure they have not changed that much, which means we need to move quickly." Alice shook her head.

"You do not have to do this. Maria….."

"Is a part of my past and I cannot believe you question my loyalty to you, my mate."

"Jazz, it isn't that…."

"It does not matter right now. Zafrina, let's go tell the others," he said and she followed him to the house as Alice glared at Edward. He smirked.

"Hey, do not look at me. I had Bella block my mind because your thoughts were all over the place. I did not hear him coming and you know he can sneak up on people. Come on, the secret is out and now we have to deal with it." Alice gave a curt nod and followed Bella and Edward back to the house. There was much to discuss.

Tanya, Carmen, and Kate arrived back at the island earlier that afternoon and everyone gathered in the living room to hear what Zafrina had to say. Zach listened intently as he sat in his mother's lap with his father beside him. Kaya and Seth were on the other side of Rosalie with their fingers intertwined. Alice stood close to Jasper and watched him closely as he listened to Zafrina speak. The Denalis stood beside each other, glancing at their mates, while Bella and Edward sat by their daughter and Nahuel. Carlisle and Esme stood by Zafrina as she recounted the events that led to her arrival.

"I knew something was wrong when I landed in Brazil. I could feel it in the air. I noticed several vampires as I raced back to the rainforest. Nomads roam in Brazil, but these seemed to be territorial. When I reached the Amazons, I did not find Kachiri or Senna, but the scent of other vampires was close. It took time, but I was able to track Kachiri's scent. It is familiar to me after all this time and she was in Chile with Senna. They remembered Nahuel's tale about his tribe, the Mapuche, and went there for help," she explained and Jasper smirked as he shook his head deep in thought.

"I knew she would head there one day. South America….not really her style, but she knew she could not have Mexico," he mumbled mostly to himself and Seth frowned.

"Who are you talking about and what does she have to do with Kaya and Nahuel's people," he asked.

"Maria, she is trying to conquer South America. Leave it to her to try the impossible, controlling an entire continent," said Jasper and Zafrina nodded.

"Word of her power is spreading. Senna and Kachiri did not know her name, only that she was coming for more territory. She seized the rainforest and all of the northern territory. Chile is next and they are staying with Huilen in the southern region. Maria isn't using newborns. I do know that much."

"She learned from her past. You can't control newborns, but you can train vampires who want the same things that you do. They are probably large in number, but she and one other are controlling them. That is her style. She never has too many commanders. She loves the power too much." Carlisle slowly nodded.

"I will call Marcus for help. One vampire having that much control over a continent is something I am sure he would like to look into. We could be there by tomorrow. Alice, how much time do we have," asked Carlisle and everyone looked at her as she looked down.

"The full moon is Thursday night. That is when they will head for Chile," she whispered and Carlisle nodded.

"We have plenty of time. It is Monday night. We can be in Chile by tomorrow if we leave soon. Nahuel, I assume you and Kaya will be our tour guides," asked Carlisle and Nahuel nodded.

"I am sure Huilen is terrified. She has always lived in a secluded area and never wanted trouble. We have to get to her before Maria and her army does. Flying into Concepcion, Chile would be best. All of us will be able to run from there." Esme glanced at Zach and Rosalie.

"The question is, who does all of us include," she asked and Emmett looked at his wife and son before standing.

"Zafrina, we wish you and your coven the best. You know that if….." Zafrina put up her hand to silence him.

"Emmett, you do not have to explain and I do not believe it would be wise for Zach to go. I have grown very fond of him as well and while we have fought in many battles together, I believe, the three of you should sit this one out," she informed and he nodded as Zach frowned.

"I want to go," pouted Zach, but Seth shook his head.

"Trust me Z, this isn't an adventure. There are some really bad vampires trying to hurt people we care about. I can't worry about you being safe while I am out kicking butt. So you, mommy, and daddy should stay here," said Seth and Rosalie raised an eyebrow at him, which made him sigh.

"Alright, go ahead and get it over with Rose. Forbid me from going. Tell me it isn't happening and threaten me, but at the end of the day we both know I am going to be by Kaya's side and she will be by Nahuel's." Everyone glanced at Rosalie and she took in a deep breath before crossing her arms.

"You are not a child….even though you still act like one and I cannot stop you…even though I want to. You know where I stand, but I understand your ties to the situation. Stay safe, protect Kaya, and Seth Clearwater if you do not return I am going to kill you." He chuckled and smiled at her.

"Stay safe, protect Kaya, and if I die, I die, got it," he said with a nod and she hugged him. Carlisle looked at everyone else.

"We understand if anyone else feels the need to stay behind," he said glancing at the Denalis and Garrett scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? This is why we were hanging around…." Kate cut him off.

"That is not why….." Garrett cut her off.

"Don't listen to her. This was my plan all along. We finally are on time to go kick some butt and this time, I better get to dismember somebody," he announced and Kate slapped him upside the back of his head as Zafrina smiled.

"So then you will all help," she asked and Bella held her hand.

"You have helped us when you didn't have to. This is the least we can do. Zafrina, of course we will go to Chile with you. Besides, I believe there are several people in this room who have close ties involved," she said glancing at Nahuel and Kaya who nodded.

"I have to help Huilen," said Nahuel.

"And I do as well. Chile was my home before I knew there was a better one for me," said Kaya before kissing Seth's hand.

"My place is by her side," added Seth and Renesmee slipped her hand into Nahuel's.

"Huilen's home used to be Nahuel's and she is part of the family even if she has no desire to be. I will stand by my husband just like he has stood by me time and time again." Carlisle pulled out his cell phone and looked at Eleazar.

"We have calls to make. You call Marcus and I will book the tickets," instructed Carlisle and Eleazar nodded as he pulled out his cell phone as well. Jasper looked at Nahuel.

"How about you tell us a bit more about the tribe your aunt belongs to," suggested Jasper and Nahuel sighed.

"Well, the tribe is called the Mapuches and they are a group of indigenous people that live all over southwest Chile. Once I was born and Huilen was turned, we left the small group that she belonged to and ventured into what is known today as Laguna del Laja. It is a national park in the Andes. We are not bothered there and lived like others in our tribe did. It will be easy to hunt. There are plenty of animals and the best way to get there is to run east after we land in Concepcion. Why would Maria want to take over the tribes though?"

"It has nothing to do with the tribes and she does not have remorse for people. She does not know our connection to it. I believe it was all a coincidence. Maria loves power. She thrives on it and the more I think about it, the more it makes sense. South America is populated to the point that no one would notice people disappearing. Vampires would target the poor who would not be missed and violence is an issue all throughout the continent. Corrupt government, surges in power, and deaths due to poverty or disease are known in the human world of South America. Her army could thrive there without being noticed. Humans would see it as life as usual, all the while an evil has consumed their land," explained Jasper. Garrett gave a sympathetic smile.

"Speaking of Maria, is there anything we should know about her? I mean, if one of us happened to kill her, would you feel the need to seek revenge or….."

"Garrett," warned Kate and Jasper chuckled.

"Don't worry Kate. I suppose my past with Maria is one that has some of you curious. I did not know what love was when I was with her. I thought she was my mate, but Alice completely proved me wrong. Maria is nothing to me but a part of my past. She sought us out once when we were living in Calgary. It wasn't the best memory and I told her to keep her distance. Until now, our paths have not crossed again. I should warn you though. She is….Maria should not be underestimated. She has managed to survive thousands of battles and slip under the Volturi's radar her whole existence. Do not take her lightly," he warned and everyone nodded. Kaya slowly stood up.

"We should start packing. Come on Seth," said Kaya and Seth glanced at Rosalie who nodded.

"You should get ready. Besides, I fear I have a phone call to make," said Rosalie and Seth's eyes widened.

"Rose, you don't have to….."

"Seth, I can't keep this a secret," said Rosalie and he nodded as she pulled out her phone and went outside. Jasper walked upstairs and Alice quickly followed him to their room. He pulled out a small, black duffle bag and began packing as she watched him.

"I know you are upset with me," she confessed.

"Why would I be upset?"

"Jasper…."

"Alice, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why? Why did you feel the need to hide this from me? We could have been preparing for Zafrina's arrival, but instead you waited. You could have wasted precious time."

"I knew what I was doing."

"And what was that?"

"Trying to protect you," she shouted and he looked away as she regained composure. She pulled him over to her and looked into his eyes.

"I know what she put you through, the mind games and the guilt. You are my mate and I will protect you with my life. Do not think for one second that this does not affect me. I hate that woman like I have never hated anyone in my existence." He pulled her into his arms and swayed from side to side as he stared lovingly into her eyes.

"I need you to trust me when I say this. Maria is nothing to me anymore. She moved on with her existence and I found you, my mate, my wife, and no one can replace you in my heart. We are going because Zafrina and Huilen need our help. That is the least we can do. We searched for them when we needed help and they aided us even though they had everything to lose by being so close to the Volturi and on our side. I know Maria. She will not stop until there is nothing left to conquer. We have to stop her for their sake."

"I know and I do trust you. I love you Jasper. I just wanted to protect you from this." He leaned his forehead against hers and gave a charming smile.

"Well darling, you being by my side will be all the protection I need. After all, you are one frightening little monster," he teased in his Southern drawl and she smiled back at him as she nodded.

Rosalie paced on the front lawn as she looked down at her cell phone. Her finger was on the call button, the light on the screen hovering over Leah's number, and she pushed it before she could lose her courage. It rang three times before Leah answered in a groggy tone.

"Hello," she asked and Rosalie winced.

"Sorry, I didn't think you would be asleep."

"Yea, crazy how that works, us mere humans have to get this thing called sleep. You close your eyes, snuggle into bed…."

"I am aware. We have four people in the house who actually do the same thing."

"Alright so give it to me straight. What is the danger?"

"How do you know I just didn't call to say hello?"

"Because it is nine at night and you don't call this late." Rosalie scoffed.

"I didn't know you slept like a senior citizen."

"Yea well at least I am not the age of a senior citizen….wait they probably seem young compared to you."

"Ha, ha, that was so funny."

"Sorry, I don't know what old people find humorous. I don't have any 'back in my day' jokes."

"Shut up"

"Whatever old lady," mumbled Leah and they both laughed before the silence snuck back in. Rosalie sighed.

"There is a problem. It seems Jasper's old partner in crime, Maria, has decided to leave her mark on South America. Unfortunately for us, she has already taken over the Amazons and is heading toward Nahuel's old home."

"Is Zafrina alright? What about Nahuel's aunt?"

"Zafrina is fine. Her coven is with Huilen as we speak and Maria hasn't reached them yet, but she will by the full moon. Thursday night, she strikes. You know the deal, battle, blasts from the past, the Volturi….this time on our side…and who knows what else."

"You aren't letting Zach go are you?"

"Of course not, it is far too dangerous. We are staying behind again, something I am sure Emmett will whine about."

"Oh, I get it now. So you are calling me to tell me that Seth is going into a danger zone, surprise, surprise, and you just want to make sure I know."

"Yes, pretty much." They were silent for a moment before Leah spoke again.

"You can't always protect him, Rose. I don't have to see your face right now to know that you hate this. You hate your family being in danger, but Seth isn't a little boy. He is thirty eight years old. He is a man and will make his own decisions. I have accepted that and you have to as well."

"Before Zach, I would have easily gone with him to make sure he stayed out of trouble…."

"But that was before you had a little one of your own and things change. I get it. Zach is way too young and even with his amazing gifts, you are his mother. My brother is a big boy now and while I will never admit it to his face, he is a very good fighter. He has more experience than the rest of the pack and I know that if something happened to him, it would be because he was doing the right thing, protecting his family."

"So you aren't mad?"

"When have you ever cared if I was mad at you," teased Leah to lighten the mood and Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"This is true."

"So, when are they heading out?"

"Tonight as soon as they get the flight arrangements, it is a long plane ride."

"Well, you could stay on that lavish island of yours or I could leave the light on for you and you three could spend some time in La Push. Joshua misses his playmate and it is better than you driving Emmett crazy while you worry about Seth. Stay with us until the dust settles."

"You sure you want to hang out with an old lady?"

"Yea sure, I'll pick up some Depends and take you to an early bird special….."

"I hate you." Leah laughed and Rosalie heard Jacob in the background.

"Babe, come back to bed," he grumbled and Rosalie smirked.

"Tell the mutt you'll rub his belly if he quiets down. We're talking here."

"That would start a whole new discussion now wouldn't it? Don't get him riled up."

"You're right. I can do that when I get there."

"Tell my brother he better be safe."

"Alright, get some sleep, goodnight."

"Goodnight." With that, they hung up and Rosalie took in a deep breath. Leah was right. Rosalie could not protect Seth forever. He was an adult and had to make his own choices. She turned around to see most of her family filing out of the house with small bags. Esme handed car keys to Alice, Edward, and Garrett while Carlisle and Eleazar discussed how long it would take for the ferry to reach Vancouver. Zach and Emmett stood on the porch feeling completely left out and everyone hugged Zach goodbye. Seth ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Cheer up Z, I don't even think you would like Chile and besides, the plane ride is going to be very boring. I'll make sure to kick some extra butt just for you." Zach frowned and pointed his finger at Seth. His expression was stern and in that moment, he looked like his mother.

"Seth Clearwater, don't you dare get hurt or you will be in big trouble, understand," he warned and Seth chuckled as he looked at Rosalie.

"He learned from the best I see. Don't worry guys, we will all be safe and I know everyone will be relieved that we don't have to worry about Emmett causing trouble or something happening to the youngest of the bunch," teased Seth and Rosalie picked up Zach before embracing Seth.

"Be careful," she whispered in Seth's ear and he nodded. Everyone hugged and said their goodbyes knowing it was hard for the three of them to stay behind. The cars were ready to go with Alice in her Porsche Cayenne, Edward in his Volvo SUV, and Garrett and Esme bringing up the rear in two Suburbans. Everyone got into the cars and Carlisle kissed Rosalie and Zach's cheeks one last time.

"Rose, we will call when we arrive in Chile. We're taking the ferry over to Vancouver. You should take the super yacht to La Push," he informed and she nodded.

"Be safe," she said as she hugged him and he smiled before getting into the Suburban with Esme, Zafrina, Eleazar, and Carmen. Renesmee and Nahuel waved at them from the Volvo and Seth stuck his head out of the window of Alice's SUV.

"Don't look so sad and if you are going to see Leah, give my nephew a hug for me, I'll call later," he said and Rosalie smirked.

"You better," she said and Zach nodded his agreement. Garrett honked the horn and Kate swatted at him as Tanya and Benjamin shook their heads in amusement. Edward led the way and they headed away from the house and toward the east shore where the ferry waited to take them to Vancouver. Emmett wrapped his arms around his wife and son.

"They will be fine," he assured and she kissed him.

"Are you disappointed that you couldn't go?" He shrugged.

"A little, but I am relieved that me not going means that Zach is safe and no where near Chile right now. Besides, now I can go make fun of Jake and you two can have fun with your friends," he said as he found the bright side like usual. She giggled and kissed Zach's curly hair.

"Let's go pack some clothes," she said and Zach clapped.

"Can we go now," he asked and Rosalie smiled.

"Leah did say she would leave the light on for us. We can go hunt when we arrive," agreed Rosalie and they all went inside to get ready to head back to Washington.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Saying it was a long flight from Vancouver to Concepcion was a vast understatement. By the time they arrived in Concepcion, it was almost eight in the evening Tuesday night. The city bustled with people and nightlife. Since it was January, it was summer in South America and still warm from the day. It was a drastic change from the cold climate of the northern hemisphere. Carlisle checked in with Rosalie to announce their arrival before everyone headed toward Laguna del Laja. Kaya and Nahuel led the way into the region covered in mountains, rivers, and forests. They passed through sharp ridges, deep valleys, and areas of lush vegetation until finally reaching the bottom of Sierra Velluda, one of the tallest mountains in the area. Three huts made of wood and mud stood in a semicircle in a small clearing and Huilen, Senna, and Kachiri emerged from one of them. Senna and Kachiri smiled and hugged Zafrina.

"We knew you would come with help. Cullens, welcome," said Kachiri and Carlisle shook her hand.

"We wish we were meeting again under better circumstances," he informed and Huilen crossed her arms. Her eyes were still burgundy, the color that comes from drinking both the blood of animals and humans, her hair was black and in a long braid as she scanned over the group. Her eyes landed on Nahuel and she gave him a small smile as he walked over to hug her.

"We arrived as soon as we could," he said and she scoffed.

"Yes well, this was what I was afraid of when you ventured out. The danger lurking in this world is not one I ever wanted to encounter and yet while you have been with these Cullens, you have been immersed in it. Now they bring it to our home where we want nothing but peace." He shook his head.

"Huilen, they came to help us. They are a powerful coven and Jasper knows of the evil that is coming," he explained and Jasper took a step toward her as he exuded a small wave of calm. Her rigid stance relaxed a bit.

"While I am sure you find this difficult to believe, we have nothing to do with what is happening, but we came here to help you. The vampire causing the issues is one I know from long ago, Maria. Her greed and hunger for power brought her to South America, nothing else. It was bound to happen at some point," added Jasper and Huilen gave a small nod.

"We do not have much here. Mapuche means people of the earth. We do not have electricity or the luxuries that you Cullens do. You can stay here in our rukas. I kept Nahuel's and Kaya's in good condition in case they ever decided to return home." Esme smiled warmly at her.

"Thank you, we hoped to hunt in the forest while we were here. Marcus is sending guards and they will arrive tomorrow," explained Esme and Huilen gasped.

"The Volturi, are you mad? They are no better than….." Nahuel placed his hands in hers to get her attention.

"Huilen, much has changed since we saw you last. Aro and Caius are dead along with their evil guards. A new, a better Volturi reigns and they are on our side. They have helped us before and they will help put a stop to Maria and her plans," soothed Nahuel and Senna nodded.

"We heard of the new power, but thought it was too good to be true," added Senna and Huilen pulled Kaya over to her, looking her over in the process.

"Have you been treated well since we last spoke," she asked as she glanced at Seth and he sighed. It was no secret she was not fond of him or his kind. Kaya nodded with a smile.

"Of course and I am happy Huilen. We will stay for as long as we are needed."

"Hopefully that is not long. All I want is peace and if Senna and Kachiri are right, then the threat is bringing anything but that. Cullens, I will show you where you can hunt. By your eyes, I assume only animals will be needed," she asked and Carlisle bowed his head gratefully.

"Yes, thank you," he agreed and followed her toward the forest along with everyone except Seth, Kaya, Nahuel, and Renesmee. Kaya slipped her hand into Seth's and led him to her hut.

"Huilen is right. It is not much, but I know you are tired. We should sleep," she suggested and he looked around the small space. A pallet full of blankets and a pillow was made in the corner of the hut and he carefully sat on it. It was soft, but nothing like their massive and comfortable bed at home. She sat in his lap and stroked his hair.

"This is where you slept? Where you lived?" She nodded.

"I did not sleep very often, but yes, when I slept, I slept here."

"Wow, I thought La Push was bare but this is…wow."

"Nahuel and I did not stay here very often. It was home base in a lot of ways. Sometimes I would travel into the cities, roaming." He lay back onto the blankets as his eyes drooped and she pulled the blankets over them before resting on his chest.

"Sleep my Seth, we can talk in the morning," she whispered and he slowly nodded as he fell asleep.

Nahuel placed more blankets on his bed made of a wooden frame he built decades ago and Renesmee giggled at the concerned look on his face as she crawled onto it.

"This is fine Nahuel. Stop worrying about me."

"Never my love, it is not in my nature," he teased as he got in bed with her and looked around his old hut. "I have become accustomed to our bed, our home…..the luxuries as Huilen called them."

"Do you miss this place?" He shook his head as he looked up at the ceiling. His arms wrapped around her and he rested his cheek against the top of her soft hair.

"No, my existence before you was a dark time. I understand Jasper in that way. Before we met our mates, we were not living, simply trying to find our way."

"I never imagined it would look like this when you mentioned the tribe."

"This was our comfort zone. There are large villages of Mapuche and also the cities nearby that we would go into. Plus, like I mentioned before, I traveled, searching for meaning."

"Just like Uncle Jasper, searching until you found a reason to stop. I worry about him. How do you think he will react if he sees Maria again?"

"If he feels like I do, then seeing her again will just bring back memories that once haunted him. It will not be a welcomed visit by any means, but he is prepared. Coming back here reminds me of everything I didn't have before you, but I was prepared for the feelings." She looked deeply into his eyes and smiled.

"But you both have something this time that you didn't before, your mates to help you through it." He ran his hand through her silky tresses and sighed happily. His teak eyes conveyed the infinite amount of love and devotion he had for his wife.

"How I managed to survive without you, I will never know." He placed a sweet kiss to her lips and she trailed kisses down his jaw before resting on his chest once more.

"And you will never have to know that feeling again," she whispered and fell asleep with her mate in her arms.

Alice was gracefully perched on a tree branch watching her mate take down a cougar before it even realized it was his prey. He sucked the life out of it before hiding its body in the brush and looking up at his wife. She smiled down at him and he chuckled.

"You can't fool me darling. I am on high alert and I feel what you try so hard to hide from me. You are worried."

"Of course I am worried Jazzy. We are about to enter a battle for territory, certainly not my cup of tea."

"Good, you aren't calling me Jasper. You usually only call me that when you are feeling a bit high strung."

"I will keep that in mind," she teased as she hopped down from the tree to stand in front of him. He smiled and gently cupped her cheek as their eyes connected. She leaned into his touch and the sleeve of his black button up shirt slid up his arm, exposing one of his scars. Alice tenderly kissed it and he closed his eyes as she traced the outline of the bite mark.

"I hold her personally responsible for every mark that was left on your body," she whispered and he sensed her anger boiling inside her as she thought of the woman that turned him.

"Alice, promise me something. If….if you come across Maria, you will not…."

"I will not make that promise Jasper." He sighed.

"I am back to Jasper," he asked with the charming drawl he knew she loved and she tried to hide her smile.

"Jazzy, I know what you are asking me to do and I won't. If, more like when I see Maria, the two of us will decide how we proceed, not you."

"She is not….."

"Jasper, listen to your mate, the future seer remember? I am well aware of the damage Maria can cause. Unfortunately for her, she is not aware of what I can do."

"You should not make this personal. It will cloud your judgment and she will approach it like a war." She raised an eyebrow with a sly smile as she stroked his blond locks.

"Will she," she challenged and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"I know better than to bet against you." She hugged him and nodded.

"Good," she whispered in his ear before kissing him with all the passion she felt for him in that moment.

Bella scaled up the side of the mountain with Edward right behind her. She smiled slyly at him as she put down her shield.

_Race you to the top._

He smirked and nodded as she continued to speak to him through her mind.

_On your mark, get set, go!_

They scaled up the mountain as fast as they could. Grabbing at edges and pushing away the small pieces of crumbled rock they left in their tracks. He picked up speed halfway up the mountain and gave her one last wink before going full throttle. Before he could pass her, however, she used the pieces of debris to her advantage and swept them into his path. Even at vampire speed, it made him lose his bearings just enough to push her ahead and she leaped to the top with a triumphant smile. She danced around him and he tried to look upset.

"You cheated," he grumbled, but the more she danced, the more his defenses faltered. He let out a chuckle and pulled her into his arms.

"You know, love, if I did not know any better, I would think you were enjoying yourself on this trip." She giggled and shrugged.

"Am I worried about our family, sure, but I think we have proven that we can handle whatever comes our way. Plus, I will admit that I enjoy getting to kick some butt as Seth and Emmett would say, so sue me." He gave a crooked smile.

"Kick some butt huh, how very Emmett-esque."

"Yes well I always wanted to be a vampire and fight my own battles. It is nice to know that if there is an army or new power or whatever we have to face, we can fight it together. I think I have proven that I am capable of defending myself."

"Oh trust me, you have. I see the way you look when you fight. You might not be laughing like Emmett, but you definitely have a gleam in your eye and a smirk on your face."

"Do not," she defended as she slapped his arm and he nodded.

"Yes you do and you love to win. That happy dance you just did proves it."

"No, my sweet husband, I love to beat you. There is a difference."

"Oh really," he challenged and she nodded as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really, because there was a time in our relationship when I never felt like I would ever be enough to be your equal." He shook his head and sighed.

"You absurd woman, you have never been my equal. You are far above me," he whispered against her lips. She gave him a quick peck before pushing away from him.

"Stop dazzling me Edward Cullen. We are here on a mission," she said as she looked out across the forest and he did as well. The top of the mountain held a picturesque view of the forest and surrounding land. The lush environment full of nature and life was even more beautiful from their view at the highest peak.

"It is not really a mission. You are the one who assigned it," he assured.

"Oh come on, we have to do recon," she explained and he tried not to laugh as she scanned the area with trained eyes.

"What….Bella, love, what are you talking about and where did you hear that term?"

"It is strategy. Everyone knows that before war, you have to do recon."

"Do I have to start regulating your talks with Jasper?" He dodged her hand with a laugh as she swiped at him.

"I didn't hear it from Jasper….I heard it from Emmett," she confessed and he could not contain his laughter any longer. She rolled her eyes at her mate as he tried to find his voice.

"Where…where did….when did Emmett talk about recon?"

"I'm not telling. You'll just laugh," she said refusing to look at him and he cleared his throat to regain composure. He engulfed her in his arms from behind and nuzzled her neck as she snuggled into his embrace.

"Love, I am sorry for laughing. Please tell me what Emmett knows about…..recon."

"No"

"Please"

"Nope," she said with a shake of her head and he picked up her hand, kissing it sweetly with a dazzling smile. She bit her lip as he trailed kisses up her arm.

"I promise not to laugh," he bargained and she slowly nodded as she became lost in his trance.

"I heard him talking about it when he was playing Halo with Seth and Nahuel," she confessed and Edward bit his tongue to stop from laughing. He knew how intense Emmett became when playing against Nahuel or Seth and the very thought was amusing. She raised an eyebrow at him and he cleared his throat before looking out at the forest.

"Recon, from a video game, that somehow pertains to this situation…."

"See, I knew I shouldn't have told you."

"I am not laughing," he defended and she scrutinized his face, searching for a single smile, laugh, or smirk. He was still as could be with his eyes trained on the forest and she turned to inspect it as well. They were silent for a moment before he could not help but to speak.

"I did not realize there were vampire turf wars in Halo," he said with a serious expression, but his façade soon cracked. A small smile appeared on his face and she smiled smugly.

"Just for that, I am telling everyone that I beat you at scaling the mountain." They glanced at one another before laughing at their topic of conversation.

"Speaking of Emmett, I wonder what he is doing right now. I am sure he is upset about missing out," said Edward and Bella nodded in agreement.

Leah and Rosalie watched with smiles on their faces while Emmett and Zach played around with Jacob in the front yard of their La Push home. It was the biggest home Jacob and Leah ever owned and they used the money the Volturi bestowed upon them with care. The house sat on top of a cliff overlooking the ocean and was farther down the beach on the outskirts of the reservation.

After spending the day inside playing with Joshua, Zach was ready for a bit of time outdoors. Joshua was asleep, so Jacob decided to play with Emmett and Zach in his wolf form. Emmett smiled as his son wrestled with Jacob. Zach was used to wrestling with Seth and Jacob was a bit slower at reacting.

"Getting rusty in your old age huh Jake," teased Emmett and Jacob growled at him before continuing to play with Zach who jumped on his back. Jacob shook him off and nudged him with his nose as Zach laughed. Emmett was so focused on Zach that he did not notice Jacob's hind leg thrust out to kick him. It hit him square in the chest and knocked him onto his butt causing the ground to shake momentarily. Jacob snickered, but Zach was not as amused. Before Rosalie could stop him, he pointed at Jacob and the wolf flew backward until he landed on his butt with a thump. He rolled over and shook out his fur coat as Emmett erupted with laughter. Leah covered her mouth to stop from laughing and Rosalie smiled from ear to ear.

"Don't mess with his daddy Jacob. He is very protective," she advised and Zach frowned at Jacob.

"That's right Jake. My boy will kick your butt," taunted Emmett and Zach gave a curt nod that made him resemble Rosalie. Leah nudged Rosalie.

"He has your temper. Zach, Jacob was just messing with your daddy. They are buddies just like you and Joshua are," she explained and Emmett, Jacob, and Rosalie looked at her like she grew a second head.

"What, they are," defended Leah and even Jacob had to smirk at that.

"No, they aren't, but I agree that they were just teasing each other. Zach, he wasn't trying to hurt your daddy, so no more using your power on him," informed Rosalie and Emmett winked at his son who hugged him. Emmett scooped him up and placed him on his shoulders.

"That's my baby boy, always looking out for daddy, but mommy is right. Jake was just playing. If you really want to make daddy proud, get Jake," he announced and tossed Zach back at Jacob who dodged him. Zach laughed and jumped on Jacob's back. They wrestled around the yard some more, but bright headlights pulling up to the side of the house made everyone look up. Sam got out of his truck and chuckled as he shook his head. He walked over to Leah and sighed with a smile as she looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing here," she asked and he had to gain composure before speaking.

"It seems these three are causing a bit of a panic on the reservation. One of the elders was walking along the beach when he looked up at your place and saw quite a scene. He called me because apparently there was a ruckus going on at the Black place and some cold ones were involved," he informed and Leah tried not to laugh. Jacob jogged into the forest to change and came back out wearing a pair of cargo shorts as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Sorry Sam, we didn't know anyone was watching us," he said as Sam cleared his throat.

"I figured as much. You two have a nice place here, great view of the water. Just remember that people can see your house since it is on the cliff and not everyone is used to seeing a wolf playing around with a couple of vampires. Oh and um…..he told me to get over here quick. The little one was really handing it to you," he said with a smile and Emmett busted out laughing as Jacob sighed. Sam glanced at Zach and then back at Jacob who slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"I'm never going to live this one down am I," he asked and Sam shrugged as he headed back to his truck with a grin.

"I don't know. I think it could be a good lesson for the tribe you know? Everyone sitting around at the bonfire telling the legends of our tribe and I mention Jacob Black, descendant of fierce alpha Ephraim Black, getting beaten by a cold one that just so happens to be two." Zach smiled proudly and Jacob glared at Sam.

"That isn't funny," he grumbled and Sam nodded.

"Oh yea, you're right I'll make sure they know he looked eight though, you know, soften the blow," he teased with a bright smile and Jacob shook his head as Sam got into his car to leave. Leah and Rosalie were leaning against each other they were laughing so hard and Emmett hugged his son tightly.

"My baby boy makes me so proud, sticking it to Jacob at the young age of two. Daddy is so happy." Rosalie smiled at her son knowing that he made his father extremely proud in that moment. Emmett would have a new story to tell when everyone returned.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, the sun was bright and hung high in the sky most of the day. Everyone stayed in the forest close to the huts and Huilen assured them that no one ventured out to the land, so they were safe from exposure. With Nahuel's permission, Benjamin decided to rebuild Nahuel's hut to make it bigger and sturdier. He used his ability to gather more wood, rocks, and mud to create a spacious hut that more people could fit in. Tanya watched her mate with awe as he worked and once he was finished, she sweetly kissed his cheek with a smile.

"You seem to have an easier time now using your gift," she informed and he nodded as he wrapped her in his arms. She ran her hands through his midnight hair as he smiled.

"It is because of you," he confessed, but she shook her head.

"No, it is because you are gifted and talented. You learned how to harness your abilities."

"That is not true. I remember when I first realized what I could do. Amun was thrilled because he knew I would be special. It is why he created me. I was his experiment. I spent so many years living in fear that my ability would make me a target, a fear Amun instilled in me. He used me like his puppet." She winced at the sadness in his voice knowing how much it pained him to speak of his past.

"Benjamin…."

"I did whatever he wanted because it was easy. I was afraid of what would happen if I didn't. He told me not to use my abilities in front of others, so I didn't. He was always so mistrustful even of someone as trustworthy as Carlisle. He thought Carlisle wanted to steal me, like I was a weapon, a possession. He controlled my entire existence, even who I was supposed to love. He said Tia was my mate and no one dared to disagree with him. I don't know if he truly knows what a mate is. I didn't until I met you." She leaned her forehead against his and smiled.

"I thought I found mine years ago as well and if he wouldn't have rejected my advances, we would have been together, but not truly in love. He found his mate and I found mine in you. I never expected it to feel so consuming, powerful."

"It is powerful. I felt it the moment I saw you, but I was scared. When Amun left, I stayed because of the Cullens, but a part of me also stayed because of you. That night in the clearing changed everything for me. Standing strong while Amun ran away gave me courage to take back my life. And being with you has helped me understand that I am more than just a weapon."

"You are much more Benjamin. I didn't know true happiness until I met you and I will always stand by your side." He captured her lips in a passionate kiss and she pulled him closer as her fingers got lost in his soft hair. Their kiss was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and they looked up to see Edward with one hand over his eyes causing them to laugh.

"Sorry to disrupt your moment, but some of the Volturi have arrived," he informed and Tanya giggled.

"You can look Edward. We are decent," she teased and if he could blush, he would have as he read Benjamin's mind.

_I never got the chance to properly thank you. If you would have accepted Tanya's advances, I would not be with my true mate._

"Nor would I," mumbled Edward as they followed him into the forest and Tanya looked at them curiously, but neither said a word.

When they reached the rest of the group, they noticed Alexander standing beside a tall, slender woman with black wavy hair that cascaded past her shoulders. Her eyes were the same golden brown as Alexander's. Both were dressed in black cloaks and Alexander introduced her.

"Cullens, friends of the Cullens, this is my mate, Lena. She is here to help resolve the issue," he announced and Edward smiled as he read Alexander's mind.

"So Lena, you are one of the many secret weapons that Marcus has these days," said Edward and she smiled at him.

"You must be Edward, the mind reader. I have heard much about you. Yes, I suppose I can be of help from time to time." Jasper walked over to her and observed her stance. He glanced at her attire before bowing his head.

"You are of Mayan descent and an assassin," he said and her eyes widened.

"You could tell all of that by my appearance," she questioned and Jasper pointed to the black leather band wrapped around her left bicep.

"You have the Mayan symbol for fire on your band and as for being an assassin, I could tell by your stance. You are always on guard like at any moment you would be ready to strike," he explained and Alexander winked at her.

"I told you he was an expert in the art of war, which apparently means he can also spot a warrior quite easily," he teased his mate and she kissed his cheek before looking at Jasper.

"I am from what is known today as Campeche, but when I was born, it was part of the Maya area." Carlisle looked at her curiously.

"Pre-Classic Period," asked Carlisle and she scoffed.

"I am not that old, Post Classic Period, but a woman should never reveal her age, especially an immortal woman," she teased causing them all to laugh.

"Well thank you for coming. Is Marcus coming as well," asked Carlisle and Alexander shook his head.

"No, he and Didyme are staying in Volterra. They are needed there, but many more guards will be arriving by tomorrow night from Italy. We were contacted by Marcus because he knew we were close by," he informed as his eyes locked with his mate's and Edward bowed his head.

"We apologize that we ruined your vacation. Puerto Rico is beautiful this time of year," said Edward and if Lena could have blushed, she would have.

"I must remember I am in the presence of a mind reader, my apologies." Edward shook his head.

"Think nothing of it. Your thoughts are meant to be private, which is why sometimes my gift feels like a curse." Alexander looked at his watch.

"I contacted the guards this morning when I was notified about the issue. Connell will be leading our guards into battle. Trust me, you are in good hands. In fact, Marcus sends his best and wanted us to inform you that you do not have to battle. We know how important your family is and we will have enough guards to handle Maria's army. When you first alerted him last night Carlisle, you seemed to be in a rush and he was not able to ensure that every guard would be available. There has been an outbreak of small battles all over the world as of late. It seems some are testing our authority and their boundaries, so most of the guards have been quite busy." Jasper slowly nodded.

"It still amazes me how quickly word spreads that a great power has been overthrown and yet how long it takes to reinstate one, especially in the vampire world," agreed Jasper.

"Exactly and fortunately we have been blessed with many new guards. It seems that once some realized that Aro and Caius were gone and Marcus and Didyme were in charge of the guards, they were more than happy to vow their loyalty to the new order. We should be fine, you Cullens should go home. I am sure you have been put through enough," explained Alexander, but Carlisle shook his head.

"Usually I would love to take you up on your offer, but it seems this situation is a bit too close to home for some of the members of our family. We would like to stay to ensure that everything is resolved smoothly," said Carlisle and Alexander bowed his head.

"Fair enough, but please stay close to me and Lena. I am well aware of your ability to defend yourselves, but Marcus and Didyme would be very…..put out if anything were to happen to any of you," he confessed, which made Carlisle smile.

"I see. We will be sure to keep that in mind. Alice has informed us that Maria's army will attack tomorrow night. We thought it would be best to intercept them in the rainforest away from the humans," revealed Carlisle and Lena nodded.

"The forest could work. It would be best if there were a clearing of some type so we could decipher between each other and her army. Fighting in the forest could hinder some of us," she explained and Zafrina stepped forward.

"There is a small clearing that was made years ago by a corporation seeking to complete their mission of deforestation. Many did not take kindly to that….let's just say they are no longer around and the area is considered haunted," said Zafrina and Edward hid his smile as he read her thoughts. Renesmee immediately grabbed his hand to communicate with her father and she had to stifle her laugh. Alexander raised an eyebrow.

"Haunted," he asked and Zafrina nodded.

"Yes, for some reason they believe anyone who enters the region, never returns home again. It was enough to make the company cancel their plans of construction," she informed and he chuckled.

"What a pity," he teased.

"Yes, quite," she agreed with a smile.

"Then this clearing sounds like the place to lead the fight," said Lena, but Alice looked up at the sky and shook her head.

"Rain, tomorrow several rain showers will roll in. It will be hard to burn the pieces without a fire," explained Alice and Benjamin smiled.

"What about a cave? I could create a cave in the area using the ground to form one. We could start a fire in there," he suggested and Lena nodded.

"It seems the guards are not the only ones with unique gifts. I have heard about you Cullens and your friends, but I must confess I believed most of the stories to be based on hyperbole." Garrett chuckled as he crossed his arms.

"Trust me, before I met the Cullens, I would have agreed, but we definitely have a unique group and that makes fighting a whole lot more interesting," he teased and Kate shook her head with a smile as he grinned.

The sun set and evening fell upon them. Kaya and Seth went into her hut to have some time alone to talk. She giggled when she saw a wooden bed frame in the corner where her piles of blankets used to be. They were placed neatly on the bed along with her pillow. She glanced out the hut and saw Benjamin sitting with Tanya on a small ledge of the mountain. He winked at her and she winked back.

"I guess Benjamin was concerned about our sleeping arrangements. He made a bigger bed for Nahuel as well," she informed and Seth groaned as he got into the bed.

"Thanks Ben, you are a lifesaver," he called out and heard Benjamin and Tanya laugh. Kaya crawled on top of him and straddled his waist as he smiled.

"You are so cute," she giggled and he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Kiss me and I will show you how cute I am," he teased. She kissed him swiftly, but then pulled away.

"As much as I would like to christen our hut, everyone is staying close by so…."

"Got it, no awkward moment in the morning with your brother because he heard us having sex," he agreed.

"Thank you! Thank you very, very much," called Nahuel before Renesmee could shush him and Kaya rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes vampire hearing sucks," she grumbled.

"I wouldn't know," chuckled Seth as she got comfortable beside him in bed. She started to play with his hair, something she did on a regular basis and he smiled at her.

"Kaya, where are your sisters? I figured we might see them here." She looked down for a moment and shrugged.

"I honestly don't know. I kept track of them for a while before I even met you, but we were never really close. They are nomads, so they never stay in one place too long. They are my half sisters and our only true connection is Joham. I am not a fan of my father just like Nahuel isn't or wasn't I should say. He was killed by Jane after Demitri tracked him. After Nahuel spoke to the Volturi to save Renesmee, they went searching for him so he would stop creating hybrids like us."

"You never mentioned that before. Now that I think about it, you only really talk about your time with Nahuel, not before that."

"Because nothing before that matters. My story is like Nahuel's. My mother died giving birth to me. I killed her."

"Kaya, it was not your fault." She looked deep into his eyes and smiled.

"You always make me feel like I am special and good in all senses of the word."

"That is because you are, never think anything less."

"After I was born, Joham found me. He already had my other two sisters practically brainwashed and I stayed with them for a while. He told us we were goddesses and that humans were just like animals, only there for us to prey on. We showed no remorse for killing because of it. Then, one day Nahuel found us. He was searching for answers just like I was and we immediately connected. My sisters and Joham were not as fond of him and that made me like him even more. He was different and I felt different too. He said I could stay with him. He would take care of me and he always kept his promise. He brought me back here and we stayed with Huilen. I was so scared when Alice and Jasper came. I wanted to go too, but Nahuel didn't want the Volturi to see me. He wanted to protect me, so I stayed close to home.

"When he came back, he was so different. He told me of the way the Cullens survived off of only animals and we vowed to try their way of life. He talked all the time about Renesmee, about how she didn't kill her mother, her abilities, how she was special, and I wanted to meet her too. I never thought I would get the chance until he started going to visit her. I always knew he was drawn to her even if I didn't quite understand why. Once I saw you, I understood what kept him away and I never wanted to look back."

"Why does Huilen hate me so much? She isn't even related to you and yet she acts like I took you away from her or something."

"That is because you did, whether you meant to or not. Huilen and I grew close because she took care of Nahuel and took me in as well. Our connection is Nahuel and she is not my aunt, but I became a part of her coven. She never understood how the two of us could just venture out, fall in love, and live in America, but that is where we have always differed. Huilen loves the simple life. She is Mapuche through and through and she has never wanted to be more, therefore she never has been. Nahuel and I understand that about her. This is her comfort zone, her home, and we will save it because we know what it means to her. Think of it like the Quileutes on the rez. They never want to leave it because they are connected to the land."

"I will protect her and her land just like I protect my people and theirs. Besides, this hut is kind of comfy now that Benjamin made you a frame. I kind of like it." She giggled as he snuggled under the covers and pulled her closer.

Alice was perched at the top of a large Kapok Tree that stood two hundred feet above the ground. It was the perfect place for her to concentrate on her visions, but one sudden shift in paths almost made her lose her balance as dread filled her.

"Jasper," she whispered to herself and jumped from the tree. Leaves and wind blurred by her until she landed effortlessly on the ground. Before she could run, Edward grabbed her shoulders and shook his head.

"Let him go Alice. Trust him," he advised and she gritted her teeth as Bella joined them. Alice hugged her as she tried not to become overwhelmed with anger and despair and Bella looked at her mate in confusion. Edward gave her a sympathetic smile and wrapped the two of them in his arms knowing that Alice was terrified for her mate.

Even after the blur of years that passed by without being in contact with it, Jasper still knew the scent of Maria. It was spicy like fresh cut ginger and mixed with the smell of leather and amber, a distinct scent that caused his nostrils to flare when he came into contact with the potent aroma. The emotions it stirred in him were anything, but positive. Fear, jealousy, fury, and anger came to mind, all emotions Maria carried with her while they were in each other's company years ago. Her desire for power, but fear of losing it was enough to drain Jasper on a daily basis, but he was not worried about those feelings anymore. He never wanted to be consumed by them again and hoped that once he saw her, it would be over.

Her scent brought him to a river deep in the Amazons and he noticed her right away. Her brown hair was pulled back into a messy bun, strands of it cascading over her face. She wore a brown leather jacket and matching boots that came up to her knees along with light brown, skintight pants and a blouse of the same color. She was petite and her soft, musical voice called out to a man who was quickly by her side. His red eyes glowed with love and desire as he looked at her and she cupped his face.

"Is the army ready Evander? I would like to sweep through Chile without incident."

"Of course my queen, whenever you are ready, they will be."

"Then make sure they are ready to set out by nightfall tomorrow." Jasper stepped on a twig to make his presence known and Evander crouched defensively in front of Maria. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

"Queen, since when did you become royalty Maria," he asked with a charming smile and she smiled back at him. Evander watched their exchange and she flicked her hand dismissively at him.

"Leave us, he is fine," she instructed and Evander stood up to look Jasper in the eyes. Neither man budged. Maria cleared her throat.

"As fun as this stare down has been, Evander, you have troops to rally. Make sure they are fed." Evander gave a curt nod.

"Of course my queen." With that, he left and Maria circled Jasper with a smile.

"It took longer than I thought, but I knew you would miss me. The little mate not keeping you entertained anymore?"

"Leave her out of this and I am not here to join you. I am here to warn you." She laughed at that and the musical sound echoed throughout the forest.

"Oh well Jasper, please do continue. I have not seen you since Calgary when you told me to stay away. Now you are here to warn me. You are a hard man to read."

"I know why you are here….."

"I am sure you do," she said as she crossed her arms.

"But it is not going to work. Word has spread and the Volturi will not allow you to continue your rampage. To make matters worse, you have intruded a habitat of a friend of mine and are planning to lay claim to another tomorrow."

"What friends do you have in Chile? Last time I checked, Peter and Charlotte were roaming around North America, the east coast seems to suit them well."

"It is not Peter and Charlotte."

"Well my Jasper, how you have gotten around," she teased.

"As have you."

"Touché, but why exactly are the Volturi involved? There are no newborns in sight, I am keeping a low profile, and there is nothing wrong with a little domination. You used to be all for it."

"I used to be for a lot of things Maria, but times have changed. You cannot go around eliminating vampires because they are in your way and you are not as inconspicuous as you think. Word has spread all through South America."

"Good, it should, they should fear what is coming."

"And that fear has called panic, which leads to hysteria and we both know vampires and hysteria do not mix well. They start to forget their surroundings and can be exposed. The Volturi will not risk that. I am here to warn you. Leave now, disperse your army and everything will go away." She was quiet for a moment as she studied his face.

"You are serious?"

"Yes, I would not lie to you." She looked up at the moon, a sliver away from being full, before giggling and shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, but no. You think that after all I have done to gather these vampires, to grab their attention and train them to be fit for an army, after all that, you think I would just surrender? Dear Jasper, what happened to your fight? The Volturi are not the same. I suppose I have you to thank for that. I heard you took out Caius yourself, impressive by the way. I see this as an opportunity. I will battle them, win, and then head to Italy to start my reign as the new power."

"That will not happen. You could never defeat what is coming."

"How do you know? Have you seen my army?"

"No, but I have seen theirs and mine," he revealed and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Yours," she asked and he gave a firm nod.

"Yes, mine."

"And what reason do you have to create such an army?"

"I told you. My friends…"

"You would really go against me, your creator, all because I took some land that they liked? Wow that takes gall, something I did not think you had."

"Do not belittle me Maria."

"I am simply saying you ran away like a coward and left me with an army that could not be trained."

"Do not act like for one second you cared about me. You did not love me."

"What we had was better! It was passionate, powerful, and it worked." He took in a deep breath and shook his head.

"I will not make this personal. I have given you a warning. Do what you like with it." He turned to leave, but she grabbed his hand.

"And you would fight against me? After everything we have been through together, you would kill me?"

"It does not have to be that way." She smirked.

"Oh, but it would. I have come too far to let you ruin everything now. I made you. I suppose it is only just that I take you out of this existence. It would be like putting you out of your misery." He turned to face her and bowed his head.

"I am sorry you feel that way. You had your chance. You still have time to take it. If you don't then, this is our last goodbye." He disappeared into the rainforest and she huffed as she began to think. Evander appeared by her side and she glanced at him.

"You heard everything?"

"Enough to know you are in danger. We could leave now and be in Spain by tomorrow. The Volturi would take care of the army for us and we could start over in….."

"No, no more starting over and no more waiting. This is our opportunity. Aro and Caius are dead along with the strongest guards they had. To gain ultimate power, you must make the ultimate sacrifice. We are prepared and we will face them even if that means I have to dismember a being I created in the process."

"So he is Jasper, the one who deserted you," he questioned and she nodded.

"Tomorrow, if he has the heart to show, I will be sure that his life ends the same way it began, with my teeth at his throat." Evander smiled and she pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Jasper sped back toward Laguna del Laja and as he expected, Alice intercepted him halfway there. He stopped in front of her as she shook with hurt and betrayal, something he swore to never make her feel as long as they were together. His arms were around her before she could protest and he exuded every ounce of love, trust, and devotion he had for her. She broke down into sobs as he held her close and rocked her.

"I know you saw our conversation. You know why I went."

"To try to save her," she sobbed, but he shook his head.

"No, to try to save us from more violence and unnecessary war, Alice I did it for you. I did it because I don't want to have to fight her tomorrow, but I will. I hoped she would come to her senses and leave so we could go back home like nothing happened, but I know her. She is stubborn and blinded by her greed. I still needed to try, but darling never think that it means that I love you any less. You're my calm, my sanity even when the darkest memories try to take me away."

"Oh Jazzy," she whimpered and he tenderly kissed her. He held her close as he sighed.

"I guess we are going to war."

"I guess so," she said with a nod before kissing him again. In one night, they would be in yet another battle, but it was different from the others. For the first time, Jasper had to come to terms with the choices he made in his existence. He chose Alice and their life together and he never once regretted it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Clouds covered the sun the next day and rain trickled into the forest. Alexander and Lena went to greet several of their guards that would arrive through the shore of Argentina. Garrett watched Kate change clothes in the forest with a smile. She glanced at him and rolled her eyes.

"You are supposed to be making sure no one sees me changing, not staring at me." He shrugged.

"We'll hear them coming, you know, vampire hearing and all," he teased as he kissed her shoulder. She giggled and playfully nudged him before putting on a pair of leather boots. He tilted his head in confusion.

"When did you get those?"

"When we were shopping in Victoria, nothing says feel my wrath like black combat boots." He laughed and nodded.

"I suppose, but I think one touch from you and people will feel your wrath."

"This is true." He suddenly grew silent again and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, what is going on? You are never this quiet, ever, I mean ever, ever….."

"Alright I get it, I make a lot of noise, but sometimes, that's all it is, noise. I get overzealous you know and then I start thinking and some things don't seem as fun as I thought they would be." She finished lacing up her boots and stood up.

"Babe, what are you talking about?" He huffed and pulled her into his arms for a passionate kiss. She moaned her approval and deepened the kiss until he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"I am talking about you and this turf war we're about to immerse ourselves in. Maybe I'm just not so crazy about you being in it."

"Don't tell me you are going all caveman on me? I can take care of….."

"Woman, will you listen to me? I know you can zap someone from here to Timbuktu, but I'm not going to worry about you any less. The truth is, I don't know these people, this Maria and her army and since she seems to have a lot of experience in conquering wars, I just want you to be careful."

"How is this time different from any other time?"

"It's probably not. I'm crazy, humor me, whatever, it's just that Jasper has this personal connection to the enemy and things could get dangerous."

"Things can always get dangerous and they have in the past, but we fight together and we make it out alive. Then we go on a nice, relaxing vacation to enjoy and explore each other over and over again." He nodded happily.

"I really love that part." She giggled and tenderly kissed him.

"Me too, so care to tell me why my fearless mate suddenly found his sanity?"

"Hey, I am not scared of fighting. I will fight all day, everyday, but I will always be scared of losing you. I have heard horror stories about what happens when one mate….."

"Do not finish that sentence because it is not going to happen. You are stuck with me Garrett so deal with it," she teased and he nodded with a smile.

Bella and Edward joined their daughter and Nahuel in his hut while the others hunted or roamed aimlessly until nightfall. Renesmee sat in between her parents and Bella kissed her forehead.

"This is the worst part, the waiting for battle, it leaves us with far too much time to think," confessed Bella and Edward nodded.

"Hearing everyone's thoughts is always interesting," he agreed and Nahuel looked down. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Nahuel, please, enough with the guilt trip. I speak for everyone when I say that being here and helping is where we want to be. You came to help us when you did not even know us, so of course we would help you and Renesmee is going to be fine. You know the plan if anything goes wrong right," asked Edward and Renesmee nodded.

"Go back to La Push and tell Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett. The house on the island has every contact and information we need and backups are in the safe under the garage at the old Hoquiam house. I know daddy." Carlisle and Esme entered the hut along with Jasper and Alice. Edward smiled as Carlisle pushed a button on his phone.

"Marcus, you are on speaker phone. We can hear you," stated Carlisle.

"Thank you old friend, I wanted to make sure that my message was clear. Alexander has informed me that the family will be staying for the battle, but please do as I ask and stay behind the guards. I know you are capable of fighting, but there is too much at risk if something happened to any of you. You have given me back my life and I am forever in your debt. The least I can do is make sure you are all safe. Alexander and Lena are responsible for your safety and while I know there are some….personal connections to the battle, please stay safe. Believe me when I say that our guards are more than capable of handling this army. Carlisle, I know that you are a peaceful man and I would like for you to be able to go back to the peaceful existence you had before the Volturi became such a prominent interference in your lives. I wish you well my friends and after tonight, I hope this is the last battle you will have to see in quite a while."

"Thank you Marcus, we appreciate that and like we told Alexander, we are here to ensure the safety of those that helped us in the past. After this is resolved, we plan on going home and living in peace once again. Be well my friend." They hung up and Edward smiled even more.

"Alexander was worried when he departed this morning. We are to be protected at all costs and he wanted Marcus to talk to us to make sure we understand the plan. The guards will battle and we will hold the line to make sure none of Maria's army can escape," informed Edward and Esme sighed in relief. She could not wait for it all to be over, for her family to be safe, and to be back on the island where they could be in their happy bubble once again. If all went according to plan, it would happen in due time.

The rain poured into the rainforest making it wet and muddy in the clearing where the battle would be fought. Benjamin created a small cave in one corner of the clearing and lit a fire inside that illuminated the region as darkness consumed the sky. Edward walked over to Alice and looked up at the rolls of clouds surrounding them.

"How could you tell that there would be a full moon tonight? The cloud coverage is quite thick," he questioned and she frowned as she thought about it.

"I have been trying to get a clear vision this whole time, but it only comes in glimpses. I see Maria, Jasper, her army, a battle, and then the full moon. I am not quite sure. Maybe I am just trying to concentrate on too many things. They are coming though and so are Alexander and the rest of the guards. Maria and her army will arrive from the north. Alexander is about to emerge," she explained and a minute later, the sound of footsteps pitter pattering against the wet earth could be heard. Alexander and Lena emerged from the forest and into the clearing followed by twenty guards all adorned in black cloaks. One of the guards stood beside Alexander with a smile. He had red hair that was short and spiky and contrasted with his alabaster skin. His build was muscular and the symbol that hung on his necklace beside the Volturi crest was evidence of his Irish descent.

"This is Connell. He will be leading the guards tonight. I assure you that everyone is in good hands," announced Alexander and Carlisle shook the man's hand.

"Hello Connell, I am Carlisle."

"I know who you are sir. The pleasure is all mine, trust me on that," he said in a thick Irish accent. "It is an honor to meet your coven. It will do you a world a good if you let us handle the fighting. Marcus would have our arses if your family were harmed. I know some of the gang looks as useless as a cigarette lighter on a motorbike, but I swear on my life that they are worthy."

"Let me guess, you're Korean," teased Garrett and Connell chuckled.

"My aul man was born in the great land of Ireland, but I haven't been back there in a Donkey's year."

"You could have fooled me with the accent," said Garrett and Connell nodded.

"I never felt the need to lose it, so it sticks with me. The fact that I'm a bloody gingernut makes me stand out as well." Garrett glanced at Edward for translation, but Edward shook his head.

"In his mind, he says it that way too. Connell, what exactly is a gingernut," asked Edward and Connell scoffed.

"My apologies lads, I forgot I was talking to Americans. Gingernut means a red headed person," he explained and Lena shook her head with a smile.

"Forgive him he enjoys teasing people he knows do not understand what he is saying. It took me years to learn," said Lena and Connell chuckled as he stood beside Alexander again. Alice closed her eyes for a moment.

"They're coming. They will be here in a couple of minutes," she announced and Connell nodded.

"Alright lads, time to fall in line," he shouted to his guards and they created a staggered formation in the middle of the clearing. Seth kissed Kaya one more time before phasing and Nahuel looked at Huilen as he grabbed Renesmee's hand.

"Stay behind everyone. You will be safe until it is over," he informed and the woman nodded as she stood behind him. Edward glanced at Alice, but looked away when he read her thoughts.

_I know what I am doing Edward._

He gave a curt nod and stood by his mate as the sound of Maria's army drew near. They stopped at the top of the hill overlooking the clearing and Maria smiled down at Jasper as the rain began to fall harder. Large puddles of muddy water formed all over the field making it slicker as the water pelted their marble skin.

"You know Jasper, you still have a choice in the matter and maybe yesterday I simply did not ask sweetly enough to get my point across. You can join me now and I will spare your old friends. We can rule South America like it was meant to be, you and me forever," she called to him and he shook his head.

"I have my family and my mate. But I will give you one more chance as well. End this now and we can all go home," he bargained. She turned to Evander and snapped her finger. With that swift motion, her army, led by Evander, raced down the hill and into the clearing to battle. The Volturi guards took action immediately and Maria was shocked to see that Connell had a gift. Connell's appearance was rugged and sturdy. He looked like a dirty boxer, a toe to toe fight, but his ability was anything but that. Within the blink of an eye, he could disappear and appear in another place making it nearly impossible to fight him. Vampire speed and the expertise of Maria's army helped against his gift, but only to a certain extent as he disappeared and appeared behind one of them to rip off their head. Lena left her mate's side to join the fight while Alexander stayed by the people he vowed to protect. He stayed close to Carlisle, but did not fear for his mate. She was a deadly assassin and he pitied anyone who tried to stop her.

Maria's army was larger, however, with a hundred and twenty vampires, and when some of them started to draw closer, Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Benjamin, and Garrett chased them down and joined in on the fight. There were too many to contain and Edward nodded at Alexander before joining the fight with Bella by his side. Renesmee and Nahuel fought beside Seth and Kaya. Tanya and Kate joined their mates in battle and Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, and Eleazar stopped the stray vampires who managed to run past them. Alice already had her eyes set on her prey and Maria was well aware of the way Alice's eyes never left her. Maria raced into the forest away from the fight and Alice chased after her.

"Alice, don't," yelled Jasper as he went after her, but a weight crashing into his side like a wrecking ball halted his chase. Two trees fell on top of him and he tossed them off to see Evander standing in front of him with a sadistic smile. The man's blond shoulder length hair was slicked back as rain washed over him, his crimson eyes were glowing with rage, and his broad chest panted as he circled Jasper.

"She never stopped talking about you. Jasper would have done this, Jasper could lead any army…..it was infuriating to hear, but killing you will prove once and for all that I am the best she could ever have," spat Evander and Jasper glanced at Alice in the distance before looking back at the man.

"She is just using you. She will never care about anything more than power. Trust me, I was you. I couldn't see it either, but you don't have to die on this battlefield because of her. She does not love you." Evander rolled his eyes.

"You are a coward and pathetic. Beating you will be easier than I thought."

"Then I guess this is the part where you try to take me down," taunted Jasper and Evander lunged at him.

Alice stopped in front of Maria when they were miles away from the battlefield. The rain dispersed and Maria smirked as she looked her up and down.

"I still don't see it. What could he ever see in you that he couldn't have in me?"

"Love," answered Alice and Maria scoffed.

"Love is tied to many other emotions Mary Alice. That's right. I know all about you. Mary Alice Brandon, the nutcase who ended up in an asylum only to be given mercy by someone who pitied her. Honestly, do you think that you are worthy of him? You make him suppress who he truly is. His passion, his fire is all gone and he has you to thank for it, the crazy little girl who sees visions." Alice smiled.

"I saw this coming. You do it to all of your victims, play with their emotions like you played with Jasper's. You know where this is going to lead."

"Do you really want to go there with me little fairy? I have killed bigger and better than you Mary Alice."

"Well apparently you didn't do your research very well. My name is Alice Whitlock Cullen and I have waited for this day for a very long time." Alice flipped behind her and kicked her down to the ground. Maria made it back to her feet and swiped at Alice, but she could read her every move. She did a cartwheel to move out of the way and elbowed Maria in the jaw. She let out a hiss of pain as a crack appeared on her cheek and Alice smiled.

"Jazzy taught me that move," she giggled and Maria pounced on her. Alice allowed her to bring her down and flipped them over until Alice was on top of her. She grabbed Maria's neck and it began to crack along her neckline, but Maria threw her off. She stumbled to her feet, but Alice pounced right back on top of her. Maria's eyes widened when she realized Alice's teeth were right by her neck before she was even able to react.

"Like my Jasper always says, never underestimate your opponent," she taunted and before Maria could scream, her head was disconnected from her body by Alice's razor sharp teeth. Alice ripped and tore apart her body until it was in a pile and she sat there panting and shaking with rage. She took in a deep breath and regained composure before getting up to face her mate. He was leaning against a tree with a charming smile on his face as he played with a lighter.

"I told you. You are one frightening little…." She cut him off with a passionate kiss and he tried to deepen it, but she pulled away grabbing his lighter. She lit it and tossed it on Maria's body causing purple smoke to billow out and flames to ignite.

"I know I am Jazzy, but I am your frightening little monster," she teased and he nodded with a smile.

"You sure are darling," he agreed, but suddenly she gasped. Her eyes glazed over and Jasper held her as she became lost in a vision. It blurred by and she snapped out of it before gulping.

"Alice, what is it?" She looked up at the full moon with wide eyes.

"Blank," she whispered.

Bella tackled a vampire from behind before he could escape and he snarled and hissed as she grabbed him by the neck. Edward screaming her name made her look up and the vampire managed to kick her off of him, sending her crashing into Edward who caught her.

"Edward what….."

"Bella, back up slowly," he whispered and she looked at his serious expression as she did what he said. She looked back toward the edge of forest where the vampire was stalking toward them with a sadistic smile. He crouched down, ready to attack at any moment, when suddenly a ferocious beast burst out of the brush and gnawed on his leg. The vampire screamed and clawed to try to get away to no avail. He was pulled back into the brush where only the sounds of tearing and gnashing could be heard. With a thump, the dismembered head rolled back into the clearing, eyes wide with horror, frozen in place. Alice and Jasper ran over to them.

"Edward…."

"I know Alice, I know," whispered Edward as he pulled Bella toward Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, and Carmen.

"Alexander, Lena, we have a problem," he shouted, but it was too late. A loud howl echoed through the clearing and every vampire on either side of the battle stopped dead in their tracks. Carlisle looked up at the full moon hanging high in the sky as the clouds rolled away from the region.

"It can't be. They are extinct," he said in shock, but Eleazar shook his head.

"We were wrong. They are very much alive, the Children of the Moon," whispered Eleazar and as if on cue, three hulking werewolves emerged from the brush. Their eyes were yellow and glowed as the full moon illuminated the area. Each vampire could hear the creatures' rapidly pumping hearts. They were bigger than any wolf they had ever seen before, grisly in appearance and unnatural. Their stench was repulsive and distracting. The vampires were face to face with their natural born enemies and the ten remaining soldiers of Maria's army attacked them.

Alice and Edward pulled the others away and they huddled together as they watched in shock. They were stronger and faster than the shapeshifters of the Quileute tribe. Maria's remaining army was not prepared for such an adversary, one that was supposed to be extinct, and limbs flew every which way. Heads fell to the ground and all that was left were the remains of their dismembered bodies. Once the beasts were satisfied that the vampires that attacked were incapacitated, their big, yellow eyes focused back on the Cullens, Volturi, and their allies. Alice looked at Edward who shook his head.

"They can't communicate telepathically like the Quileutes. They smelled us and tracked our scents. We won't be able to reason with them. Their thoughts are erratic, uncontrollable really," whispered Edward and Alexander nodded.

"We'll have to try to spread out. They are extremely strong, vicious, vile creatures," advised Alexander as the wolves stalked toward them. Edward's eyes widened as one was about to lunge at them.

"Seth, don't," he shouted, but it was too late. Seth jumped in front of the others and surprisingly, the werewolves took a step back. They looked at Seth in confusion before looking at each other, repeating the action several times as if the outcome would change. Edward slowly nodded with a smile.

"They recognize that he is different. It concerns them, especially since he is protecting us," explained Edward and one of the wolves howled at the moon, the sound echoing throughout the clearing yet again.

"They want to call Seth to their side, thinking he will recognize the sound," translated Edward. Seth growled at the wolves and let out a roar that made them backtrack. He bared his teeth and they continued to back away until they disappeared back into the forest and fled. Connell let out a sigh of relief and shook his head.

"The bloody things still exist? I thought it was complete blarney. Glad I am a vamp or I would have been brickin' it in my cacks," he grumbled and Garrett looked at him in confusion, but Alexander put his hand up.

"Don't even ask, just know the beasts caught him off guard," said Alexander and Lena ran a hand through her hair.

"Those were not just any beasts. They were definitely Children of the Moon. Marcus is not going to like this," said Lena and Connell scoffed.

"Of course not woman, even an ape could tell those bloody things are as useless as tits on a bull! The stupid bollocks, apes and bollocks and….."

"What time period are you from," yelled Garrett in annoyance and Benjamin shook his head as Connell kept mumbling words no one understood and Garrett looked at him like he was insane. Lena spoke up.

"The Children of the Moon are the original werewolves as you all just saw firsthand. Caius was terrified of them for a reason. Even Marcus wanted to dispose of them and the Volturi did in Europe and Asia. I guess we are going to have to cancel our vacation. Marcus is going to want us to kill all of them until there are no more," said Lena, but Carlisle shook his head.

"There has to be a way to talk to them and reason with them. They only transform on the night of the full moon, which means by morning they will be back in human form. Maybe we can form a treaty with them like we did with the Quileutes. At the time of the treaty, we all believed they were werewolves and they believed we were sworn enemies. We were still able to see reason," explained Carlisle and Esme nodded.

"There is no reason to kill these creatures if they can control themselves long enough not to attack," added Esme and Alexander slowly nodded.

"I will contact Marcus and see what he wants to do. If he agrees, then we will find them at dawn," agreed Alexander and Connell scoffed.

"How, are you going to start tracking werewolves now," he asked and Bella shook her head.

"If they are anything like Seth, we'll know when we see three naked people in the middle of the forest," informed Bella.

"Well then, I need a change of clothes if I'm going to be searching for naked humans. I'm drenched. It was bucketing earlier," he grumbled and Garrett shook his head.

"That guy wouldn't survive one minute in Forks," he teased and everyone headed out of the rainforest until morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jasper and Alice sat at the very top of a Kapok tree watching the dark blues of the night sky mesh into lighter azures as dawn began to break over the horizon. He held his wife close to him as she rested against his chest.

"You have not mentioned Evander. I know you wanted to save him." He looked down.

"He was too brainwashed, completely obsessed with making Maria happy. He wasn't even scared when I killed him, only furious and jealous of me. I was him at one time. I would have killed anyone for her." Alice nuzzled his neck, taking in his alluring scent.

"You are not that man anymore Jasper."

"Yes I am. Well, at least a part of me is still him. I would still kill, I have killed, and I would do it again if it meant protecting you. Now, I am just doing it for someone who deserves it, someone I truly love and can trust. You didn't seem to have a hard time killing for me last night either," he teased and Alice sighed.

"I hated how she made me feel."

"Maria might not have had my gift, but she still knew how to manipulate people's emotions."

"No, I mean, it wasn't what she said to me. It was what she did to you. She was responsible for everything that you went through and yet you are the one who held the guilt for so long. I hated her because she made you, my mate, not see himself clearly."

"You know when I started seeing myself clearly?"

"When?"

"The moment I saw you and felt the emotions you felt as you looked at me, no one ever felt that way about me before, I never felt so loved. That's when I started to think that maybe, just maybe I did something right in my life to be blessed with you." She smiled at him and just as their lips were about to meet, someone whistled.

"Hey lovebirds, stop kissing in the tree. We got some naked people to find," called Garrett and Jasper chuckled.

"Until later darling," whispered Jasper before kissing Alice's nose and she nodded.

"Until later Jazzy," she giggled. They hopped out of the tree and joined the others. Connell and the other guards were sent back to Italy since Marcus knew the threat of the Children of the Moon was over at least until the next full moon. Alexander and Lena stayed behind to help try to reason with the wolves. Seth phased into wolf form and they were off, in search of the three werewolves that tried to attack them the night before.

Hours passed and everyone spread out to scan the forest for the humans. Jasper was the first one to pick up the stench and traced it to the source, three naked men sleeping heavily on the forest floor. Carlisle knelt down beside one of the men and tapped his shoulder. The man groaned and Carlisle tapped it again.

"Can you hear me? My name is Carlisle. Are any of you injured," he asked and the man's eyes slowly opened. They widened when they saw Carlisle and he darted to his feet when he saw Seth in wolf form. All of the women turned around with a few snickers heard from Kate in the process and the man pointed at Seth.

"That's….that's….." And with that, the man fainted. Garrett could not stop laughing and Edward looked at Seth.

"I think they would do better if you were in human form," he suggested and Seth nodded before going to change in the bushes. Kaya followed him and handed him the pair of shorts and shirt she brought for him, which he thanked her for with a kiss. Carlisle knelt back down in front of the fainted man and tried to wake him again.

"Um, can someone put some clothes on them," asked Kate and Alexander took off his cloak and placed it over the two sleeping men while Carlisle worked on the third. Lena placed her cloak over him and Alexander was able to wake up the other two. They looked at each other before looking at the group, instantly recognizing them as vampires and being terrified.

"We mean you no harm. Do you remember us from last night," asked Carlisle and one of the men spoke.

"Yes, in the forest, there was a battle….so many vampires."

"I am Carlisle and these are my friends and family. We are not from this area, but we came to stop the vampires last night from taking over South America. We were surprised to see such creatures like the three of you still existed. How did you come to be?" The man glanced over at one of the other men, the one who fainted.

"I am Emilio and that is my brother, Thiago. He was bitten by a werewolf a few years ago while he was hunting in the forest. He was missing for months before my brother, Aeson, and I went to look for him. We set up camp one night while searching, it was a full moon, and he found us. He bit me first and then Aeson. Ever since then, on a full moon, we have to escape to the forest because we will turn. It is not something we can control…."

"Unlike your furry friend, where did he go," asked Thiago as he managed to finally wake up from his fainting spell. Seth smiled sheepishly and waved at him.

"That was me. I am a shapeshifter, not a natural werewolf, so I can turn into a wolf whenever I want," he explained and Emilio slowly nodded.

"I remember you from last night. We could tell that you were different," explained Emilio and Carlisle thought for a moment.

"So you three are brothers? Usually werewolves do not travel in packs. I am assuming that your blood bond changes that hypothesis a bit. Do you always remember everything that happens while you are transformed?" Aeson nodded.

"Yes, it is quite overwhelming. We had to learn so much on our own. The werewolf that changed us was killed by one of your kind years ago. He was able to kill the vampire, but suffered fatal wounds in the process. We never wanted this to happen. Please, do not kill us. We have families, lives, and….." Carlisle interrupted him.

"Aeson, there is no need to fear us. We only searched for you this morning because we wanted to make a treaty of sorts. There is no need for any of us to be enemies and if you are willing to, we thought it would be best to make a deal. There are vampires who live in this area. Zafrina and Huilen are two of them. Now, we cannot vouch for all vampires, but we would like the treaty to state that we will not attack you if you do not attack us. Defending yourselves is unfortunately something that you must do from time to time, but we do not want a war to be waged between the vampire world and your kind. Does that make sense," asked Carlisle and they all nodded.

"We rarely see vampires in this area, but as of late, there are many," said Thiago and Alexander nodded.

"We have remedied that issue. We simply want your word that you will not wage war against our entire species and we will give you our word that we will not do the same," explained Alexander. Thiago, Emilio, and Aeson whispered amongst themselves before Thiago nodded.

"Agreed, we only transform during the full moon and once it is over, we go back to our normal lives. We do not want a war," said Thiago and Carlisle sighed in relief.

"Then, there will be peace," he informed as they shook hands.

The three brothers went back to their homes and everyone else headed back to Huilen's land. Alexander and Lena put their cloaks back on and smiled as Alexander finished up his conversation with Marcus.

"Marcus is relieved everything worked out and has agreed to let the wolves coexist in the area as long as it does not become an issue. It seems our job is complete and Puerto Rico is calling. Be well Cullens and if you ever need anything again, let us know," said Alexander as he held his mate's hand. She waved goodbye to everyone and the two of them headed back to the shore and to their vacation. Nahuel and Kaya walked over to Huilen and smiled.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye for now. Are you sure you don't want to come back to North America with us? It truly is a sight to see Huilen," offered Nahuel, but as he expected, she shook her head.

"Thank you, but this is my place. Your old huts will go to good use however, Senna and Kachiri are going to stay in the area a bit longer," she explained and Zafrina's eyes widened.

"Really," she asked and Kachiri nodded.

"We have not been in this region before and think it would be interesting to explore. Are you staying Zafrina," asked Kachiri and Zafrina glanced at the Denalis and Cullens. Edward gave a small smile as he read all of their thoughts. Zafrina felt conflicted. She had a tie to her coven, but also knew that much had changed over the years. There was a difference in all of their bonds and their differences in eye color showed that. While Senna and Kachiri's eyes were still crimson, Zafrina's were golden brown. She accepted the way of life that Carlisle believed in and she held strong bonds with not only the Cullens, but with the Denali coven as well.

"Actually I think I would like to explore Denali for a bit," confessed Zafrina and Senna and Kachiri nodded with smiles. They all hugged and wished each other well as understanding passed between them. Change was among them, but it had been shifting for quite a while. Kaya and Nahuel hugged Huilen and she glanced at Seth before looking back at them.

"Kaya, I am happy that you found a place that you can call home…..with someone you can go home to. Nahuel, take care of your mate and sister," she said and Seth gave a small nod knowing that was Huilen's way of accepting their relationship a bit more. Everyone said their goodbyes and headed toward Concepcion.

Rosalie sighed in relief as she finished her phone conversation with Edward. The family was safe and everyone would be home by the morning. Rosalie, Emmett, and Zach's time in La Push went surprisingly well for all involved, even after the incident with Sam being phoned. When Joshua was awake, Zach played with him and got to act like the child that he still was. At night while Joshua and his parents were asleep, he was able to let his vampire side loose and play in the forest with his parents. It was the best of both worlds and Zach was going to miss his playmate. Rosalie watched Joshua and Zach play with Legos at the table and Leah sat down beside her.

"So, what did Carlisle say?"

"Crisis averted, there are Children of the Moon, but we have a treaty with them that pretty much says you don't kill us and we won't kill you. As for Maria and her army, they have all been destroyed and none of the family was injured. They are about to board a plane and head home. Thanks for letting us stay here. It actually did take my mind off of everything that was going on."

"Anytime and besides, a new friendship was forged while you were here." Rosalie frowned in confusion.

"Josh and Zach were friends before….." Suddenly, Emmett and Jacob's laughter filled the house as they walked back inside.

"That truck is awesome with the new engine. Oh, you should check out the new garage at the house. Rose totally decked it out and you can grab those clothes we were talking about. Zach will never be able to wear them again and Alice doesn't want to throw them out because apparently they are all so cute and designer." Jacob laughed.

"Sounds good and I'll get to kick your butt in that new video game."

"Yea, like that will ever happen," smirked Emmett as they walked into the kitchen. Their wives smiled at them and they frowned.

"What," they asked in unison and Leah shrugged.

"Nothing, we were just talking about how long it would take to take a ferry to the island from here. The others are on their way back and we could hang out over there until they return," suggested Leah and Rosalie nodded.

"Yea and we have the yacht so you could always just head over there with us when we leave," added Rosalie. Jacob smiled.

"Cool, do you guys have a pool table?"

"Yep, yet another game I can beat you in," taunted Emmett and Jacob rolled his eyes as they walked out of the kitchen.

"You are so on!" Rosalie and Leah giggled and looked at their sons still playing in their own little world.

"I wonder how these two will work out. Zach is growing so fast. He will stop growing when Josh is only six," said Rosalie and Leah winked at her.

"It will work itself out."

"Oh yea and since when did you become the poster girl for positivity?"

"Since I stopped worrying about things I can't control. Josh is going to be a shapeshifter. It is in his genes on both sides. Me worrying about it won't change it and with the things that we know exist in this world, I rather him be able to defend himself from them one day than be defenseless his whole life."

"I agree, so are you going to pack a bag or what? There are plenty of toys at the house, Alice and Esme made sure of that, so let's get these two to the island before it starts raining."

"Deal, I can't wait to see Seth again."

"Aw, do you miss your little brother," cooed Rosalie, but Leah shook her head.

"No, I just want to tell him Jake got his butt handed to him by Zach." They busted out laughing and their sons smiled at the sound.

After a long day and night of switching planes and jet lag, Seth was exhausted. The last leg of the trip, the ferry ride to the island, was a welcomed one and Kaya stroked his hair as they sat in the back of the Porsche waiting for the ferry to arrive at the shore of their home. He smiled at his wife and pulled her closer to him as she giggled.

"I can't wait to get home. I missed it, but I am glad I got to see your old home as well."

"I have become quite accustomed to our lifestyle and it never felt like a home in South America. This is home, wherever you are is where my heart is. Besides, I have family here too. I never connected with Huilen the way I connect with the Cullens. It felt odd for the family to be apart. I missed Emmett's laugh, Zach constantly wanting to play, and Rose's wit. I missed my mother-in-law," she teased and Seth blushed as he chuckled.

"Your mother-in-law," he asked and Kaya smirked.

"Do not, for one second, pretend like she isn't."

"Well of course I think of Rose like my mom. I just never thought she would get the mother-in-law title from you."

"When we first met, I worried about getting her approval. When you and Zach get into trouble, I know who you will be hiding from and if we ever need anything, I know who to go to. She is definitely my mother-in-law. I have two just like you have two mothers."

"Yea, I am exhausted but I can't wait to get home to tell Rose, Zach, and Emmett about the Children of the Moon. I thought Quileute wolves were fierce, but those things were huge monsters."

"Those things also eat people," she informed and he nodded.

"Yea, that too," he chuckled. The ferry slowed to a stop and Carlisle shut it down by the dock. He lowered the gate and the Porsche was the first to reach land. Alice parked the car and shook her head with a smile as Seth and Kaya looked at her questioningly. Before they could ask, Rosalie and Zach appeared by one of the doors and Kaya opened it. Zach jumped in and crawled over Kaya to hug Seth who laughed.

"Hey Z, did you miss me?"

"Yep," chuckled Zach and Kaya patted the seat next to her. Rosalie smiled and got in before Alice headed toward the main house.

"You just couldn't wait until we got there could you? Mama Bear missed one of her cubs," teased Alice and Rosalie flicked her ear from the backseat.

"Actually, this is all part of my plan to stick it to Leah. Zach, tell everyone what you did to Jacob." Zach smiled proudly and explained in great detail how he manhandled Jacob. By the time they arrived at the house, everyone in the car was in hysterics as they laughed about Jacob being dominated by Zach and being caught by Sam. They poured out of the SUV, still giggling away, and Leah shook her head as she walked onto the porch.

"You just couldn't wait to tell them could you," she asked and Rosalie smiled smugly.

"My baby boy deserved to tell his own story," she informed. Edward, Bella, Carlisle, Esme, Nahuel, and Renesmee got out of the cars with smiles on their faces. Zach was so animated about his story that they were able to hear him in their cars as well. Renesmee picked him up and touched his hand. Edward grabbed her other hand and they both laughed as Zach provided them with plenty of pictures and details in his thoughts. Renesmee projected them into their minds and the sight of Jacob being knocked on his backside was priceless. Leah looked around in confusion.

"Did the Denali clan head home already," she asked and Carlisle nodded.

"It was a long trip and they were ready to get back to Alaska," he explained as Alice smiled knowingly.

"Plus, they have a new member to officially welcome even if she has been around for a while now," added Alice. Leah looked at her confused and Seth hugged his sister before explaining.

"Zafrina came back with them. I wasn't really surprised by that, but man do we have a story to tell you….."

"Before you do, I think everyone will be quite amused by what we have to show you, come on," urged Leah as she walked into the house and Alice clapped happily.

"I wanted to see it firsthand. I thought my visions were playing tricks on me." Seth put Zach onto his shoulders and walked inside as the others followed. The sound of Emmett and Jacob bickering and laughing made them all look at each other in confusion. Edward smirked when he read their thoughts and glanced at Bella.

"Love, you are going to like this," he whispered to her and everyone walked into the game room to see Jacob and Emmett focused on the television as they played a video game. Emmett covered Jacob's eyes, but Jacob dodged his hand.

"You're dead, I'm right behind you," sang Emmett with a smile, but Jacob shook his head.

"No way, I…" Before he could finish the sentence, Jacob's screen flashed red and the words "You Lose" scrolled across. Emmett jumped up and started dancing as Jacob tossed down his remote to pout.

"I won, I won, go me, go me! Face it Jake, you are just losing your touch. First Zach owns you and then I….."

"First of all, Zach has a power so he doesn't count. Second, you only beat me because you a cheater and third, you play this game all the time. I am still learning!"

"You are such a sore loser."

"Cheater"

"Am not"

"Are too"

"Am not"

"Too"

"You're a cry baby who got beat by a baby!"

"Zach is not a baby!"

"He is two! Your son is older…"

"And taking a nap so keep it down you two," warned Leah and they looked at the doorway to see everyone with amused smiles on their faces. Emmett hopped over the couch and ruffled Seth's hair.

"Aw look who came back in one piece. Anything good happen?" Seth nodded.

"Yep, we saw werewolves…."

"Oh big whoop, Zach beat one up…."

"No, I mean real werewolves, Children of the Moon," said Seth and Emmett's eyes widened.

"That is so not fair! I miss all the good stuff! What did they look like, are they bigger than shapeshifters?"

"Definitely and stronger, some of Maria's army attacked them and got slaughtered. It was crazy. Heads and limbs and pieces were just flying," exclaimed Seth and Zach and Emmett's faces were mirror images of awe.

"Whoa," they both whispered and Rosalie could not hide her smile when she saw how much Zach looked like his father in that moment.

"Daddy, I could take one right?"

"Of course baby boy….." Rosalie cut him off.

"Emmett, you will not fill his head with that nonsense. You haven't even seen these things."

"Oh come on Rose, they wouldn't even touch him. He'd toss them around like ragdolls just like he did alpha wolf over here," boasted Emmett and Jacob scoffed.

"I doubt he could take down an actual werewolf and I was just playing with him," said Jacob. Zach mimicked his father as they both frowned at Jacob.

"Yes I could," argued Zach and Jacob rolled his eyes.

"No you couldn't."

"Could too"

"No you couldn't."

"Could too," defended Zach and before Jacob could say another word, Leah covered his mouth.

"Stop arguing with the two year old before he throws you out a window or something," she warned and Emmett busted out laughing as Zach smiled smugly, his deep dimples on full display for everyone to see. Bella smirked at Jacob as he pouted.

"So you finally found someone who could knock you down a peg or two. Oh Zach, too bad you weren't around when we were younger. I could have used you to threaten him," teased Bella. Nahuel ruffled Zach's hair with a smile.

"That is just adorable, you throwing Jacob around. Do it again Zach, come on do it for me," cooed Nahuel and Renesmee nudged him.

"Last time I checked, you were on the other end of that power a couple of times before. Don't tempt your fate," she advised. Esme scoffed and pulled Zach into her arms.

"And you boys stop using my grandson for personal gain. He is not a weapon or a toy. Come on baby boy, you want to go for a swim?" Zach nodded happily and hugged his grandmother as she carried him out of the room. Carlisle chuckled.

"You boys play nice and do not break anything or Zach will be the least of your worries. My wife can be quite the force of nature as well." Emmett, Seth, Nahuel, and Jacob all nodded their agreement as Carlisle left to go play with his grandson. Seth yawned and Kaya pulled him toward her.

"You need some rest. Rose, he hasn't been sleeping very much….."

"Seth, go to bed. You are not a vampire," said Rosalie as Kaya smiled smugly at him. He looked back and forth between the two of them before slumping his shoulders in defeat.

"Fine, but Kaya was that necessary? I am your husband. I can't believe you told on me!" Kaya and Rosalie winked at each other.

"Sorry babe, but the two of us have an understanding. Your well being comes first and besides, we can go try out our cottage. Just you and me, all alone and….."

"Bye," called Seth over his shoulder as he pulled Kaya out of the room. Nahuel winked at his wife and kissed her hand.

"My love, I believe a bath and rest are in order," he suggested and Renesmee giggled. Bella shielded Edward's mind before he even had to ask and he sighed in relief as he hugged her.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he said as he watched Nahuel and Renesmee exit. Suddenly, Joshua called for his mommy from one of the guest rooms down the hall and Leah looked at her watch with a smile.

"It is like clockwork when he takes a nap. Come on Jake," she said and he followed his wife out of the room. Emmett pushed out his bottom lip as he looked at Alice and Jasper.

"No one has told me about the Children of the Moon yet," he pouted and Jasper patted his shoulder.

"Come on, I'll tell you all about them. Edward, you want to join us in the study," he asked and Edward nodded.

"Sure, I can tell him about what they were thinking. It was quite fascinating," agreed Edward. Alice clapped happily as she looked at Bella and Rosalie, the only two left in the room. Their eyes widened and Rosalie grabbed Bella's hand as they backpedalled from the room.

"I know this look. Be very quiet, maybe she won't attack," whispered Rosalie and Alice glared at them as Bella nodded.

"No sudden movements or sounds," whispered Bella. Alice stomped her foot.

"You two are going to spend time with me! We're sisters!"

"And yet your idea of spending time together includes torture," defended Rosalie as Bella nodded. Alice scoffed.

"You two are being overdramatic. All I want to do is help you decorate your cottages. I already have all the materials and….."

"I'll tell you whatever you want just don't torture me," said Bella as she pretended to dramatically faint into Rosalie's arms. Their fits of giggles were not as amusing to Alice and she planted her hands on her hips.

"You two are being impossible!" Rosalie searched around for an excuse.

"Uh, I have to go check on my son…."

"He is swimming with his grandparents," said Alice.

"Um…my other son….."

"He is with Kaya…."

"My husband who acts like a big kid," tried Rosalie and Alice smiled smugly.

"He is spending time with his brothers and no Bella. Edward is not going to rescue you. He is busy, so is Renesmee, no you do not have time to get a book so you can flee, no Rose you cannot grab something from the garage so you can escape, and the two of you will not hold my favorite Prada shoes ransom because I am not going to trade!" Rosalie dropped her head in defeat.

"Damn," she whispered and Bella pouted.

"Stupid future seeing pixie, always gets her way," she grumbled. Alice pulled them over to her, linked arms with them, and smiled.

"We are going to have so much fun! I have colors you can choose from and Zach's room is going to be adorable, oh and Bella, we must talk about the bookshelf you should have and Edward's piano might be able to fit in one corner…" She continued to ramble and the two of them looked at each other with dread in their eyes.

Esme laughed as she watched her adorable grandson jump into Carlisle's arms and wrestle in the indoor pool. He looked precious in the red swim trunks Alice bought him and his dimpled grin never left his face. Carlisle tossed him to the other side of the pool and Zach's squeal of delight was followed by the loud splash of water. He resurfaced and smiled at his grandmother.

"Come on grandma, play," he encouraged and Esme stood on the edge of the pool as Carlisle smiled at her.

"Show him a big splash grandma," urged Carlisle and Esme giggled before doing a cannonball into the pool. Zach's deep laugh echoed through the room as Carlisle clapped for his wife. Zach swam over to her and she pulled him into her arms as she stroked his blond curls. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed happily. Zach loved to be held and she kissed his forehead as Carlisle watched with a permanent smile on his face. In moments like that, they were reminded that Zach was still a small child in age even if his physical appearance proved otherwise. He still wanted to cuddle and be doted over by his grandmother in the ways that a two year old would.

"Grandma missed you so much," she whispered in his ear and he kissed her cheek.

"I missed you too." Carlisle swam over to them and kissed his grandson's hair.

"When the sun starts to come out more, we'll swim at the beach on the south side of the island," he informed and Zach nodded happily.

"Daddy said I can race him around the island. I think I can beat him. I swim fast enough," he said confidently and Esme laughed.

"Yes you do and I'll make sure your daddy doesn't cheat," she teased as he giggled. Carlisle smiled as he heard heavy footsteps coming closer.

"Speaking of your daddy," said Carlisle and Emmett ran into the room with his arms full of flotation devices and his red swim trunks on that matched his son's.

"Cannonball," he shouted and jumped into the pool as Zach laughed. Edward and Jasper jogged in with Edward in blue trunks and Jasper in black. They dove in as well and Carlisle shook his head with a smile.

"I knew the peace and quiet was too good to be true," he teased as his sons splashed around. Edward jumped on Carlisle who was ready for him and dodged him. Zach clapped happily and Jasper held his arms out to him.

"Come on Zach, show me what you got," he teased and Esme tossed Zach over to Jasper so they could wrestle. Emmett and Carlisle ganged up on Edward to balance out the advantage he had with his mind reading and quickness. Esme sat on the side of the pool watching her boys with a smile and Bella and Rosalie ran in with relieved smiles on their faces. They were in their bikinis and sat down on the edge of the pool with their mother as Alice slowly walked in with a pout on her face.

"All of you saved us. She knew we wouldn't want to miss out on this," said Rosalie and Bella nodded. Alice sat down beside them and Esme giggled. Alice suddenly was lost in a vision, but Esme acted before she could stop her. She tossed Alice in the pool much to the surprise of the others. Rosalie rolled on the ground in laughter looking very much like her husband and Bella was laughing so hard she slid into the pool. Edward and Emmett cheered and clapped for their mother while Zach and Carlisle laughed. Jasper tried his best not to laugh at his mate as she resurfaced.

"Esme, how could you," asked Alice in shock and Esme giggled.

"It is very rare that anyone in this house can pull one over on you. Aren't you at least glad that it was me who did it instead of someone who would rub it in your face forever," she reasoned and Alice thought for a moment before nodding.

"Fine, but this means war. Bella's on my team," she announced and pulled Rosalie in the water before she even knew what hit her. Rosalie resurfaced and pounced on Alice while Bella and Esme circled each other. Esme gave an innocent smile, but Bella shook her head.

"Oh no, I have seen how you play dirty. I am not falling for that smile mom," said Bella and Esme shrugged.

"That's alright I can still win," she teased and pulled Bella underwater as the men laughed. Carlisle laughed at his wife and daughters as they wrestled and splashed around at the other end.

"The others are going to be so mad that they missed this," laughed Carlisle and Emmett smirked.

"They shouldn't be sleepers. They miss out on good stuff," said Emmett.

"Sleepers," asked Jasper and Edward nodded.

"It is what Emmett calls Renesmee, Nahuel, Seth, Kaya, Jacob, and Leah because they all need sleep at some point. It actually fits since they are all resting right now. Jacob and Leah somehow got Joshua to take a nap with them even though he just woke up," explained Edward and Carlisle rubbed his hands together with a mischievous smile.

"They are definitely missing out. Time to go take on my mate," he whispered before going underwater. The boys tried not to laugh too hard as they watched Carlisle sneak up on Esme. She was distracted by Bella and her yelp echoed through the room as Carlisle pulled her under. The kids erupted in laughter as they resurfaced and Esme splashed him.

"That was evil Carlisle Cullen," she declared and he smirked.

"Care for a friendly game of men versus women, which in this case would be mate versus mate," he asked and Emmett scoffed.

"Dad, that isn't even fair. I could take Rose, easily," he informed and Jasper chuckled as he shook his head.

"Famous last words," he informed as Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really," she asked as she swam over to him and he gulped. Zach shook his head with a smile.

"Daddy, you should run. I know that look and mommy means business," warned Zach and Rosalie winked at her son.

"You can be on mommy's team," she informed and Emmett's eyes widened.

"What," he shrieked and Zach dove on his shoulders as Rosalie grabbed Emmett's legs. The others laughed as they watched Zach and Rosalie tickle Emmett underwater. They all resurfaced with Zach and Emmett's laughs being almost identical. Rosalie's laugh echoed around theirs and Carlisle and Esme smiled. They sat on the side of the pool as Bella, Edward, Jasper, and Alice joined in on the fun. Carlisle glanced over at his wife to see her eyes shining with pride and happiness. He slipped his hand into hers and she kissed his cheek before resting her head on his shoulder. The danger and the past days in South America were forgotten, no tension was left in the air. Their family was safe and the euphoric bubble that they built on the island was back in place. They had the family they always wanted and they truly felt blessed to have forever with them.

AN: This is usually the part where I would say "The End", but let's be real…there will be another story added to the Choice Series sometime in the future. What will it include? I am not sure yet. As for Jasper's Choice, I hope you enjoyed and will continue to follow my stories. Leave me a review or private message to let me know what you thought.

~Emmettroselover


	6. Chapter 6

AN: For all those who have been waiting patiently for a sequel, the wait is over. I have finally posted Garrett's Choice and you can find it on my profile! Thanks and much love!

~Emmettroselover


End file.
